


Holzsonne - Tale of Two Kingdoms

by woodzorasun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Gen, Produce X 101
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzorasun/pseuds/woodzorasun
Summary: Setengah abad lebih setelah Perang Pertama antara Kerajaan Sonne dan Holz, kedua bangsa ini tidak pernah saling bersinggungan satu sama lain. Namun entah kenapa, setelah lamanya peraturan ini tidak dilanggar, bangsa Holz tiba-tiba datang memasuki wilayah Sonne. Hal ini menjadikan Raja Sonne, Lee Jinhyuk harus turun tangan mencari tahu apa maksud dari pergerakan bangsa yang dulu menjadi musuh bangsanya.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini merupakan fiksi belaka. Nama, Tempat juga Kejadian merupakan Rekayasa.  
> Penulis hanya mengambil nama artis.  
> TW: act of violence, character death!  
> CW: mention of blood
> 
> Cerita ini ditulis dalam rangka memperingati comeback ketiganya Lee Jinhyuk dan Cho Seungyoun.  
> 

_“Ka Wonjiiinnnn...” teriak Donghyun ketika dia sampai di rumah sepupunya._

_“Why..why???”_

_“Terima kasih aku sukses dalam ulangan sejarahku, berkat cerita kakak... tapi kak nanti akan ada ujian selanjutnya, ceritakan lagi bagaimana keadaan Kerjaan Holz dan Kerajaan Sonne setelah perang pertama?”_

_“Hmm.. ada jaman yang lebih menarik yang ingin ku ceritakan mengenai dua Raja legendaris...”_

_“Raja Cho Seungyoun dan Raja Lee Jinhyuk?”_

_“Iya... menurutku ini kisah terseru sepanjang perjalanan dua kerajaan ini sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi sebuah negara... “_

_“Lebih seru dari cerita Perdana Menteri Goo Jungmo dan wakil Lee Eunsang..”_

_“Iya lebih seru dari kisah pengangkatan perdana menteri pertama Holzsonne...”_

_“Mau aku mau mendengarkannya ka... ceritakan...”_

_“Ok-ok... hmm darimana ya ceritanya??” Wonjin terlihat bingung memilih awal sejarah yang harus dia ceritakan, “Ah okay.. jadi begini awalnya...”_

* * *

* * *

Sonne abad ke 19, sebuah kerajaan yang berada di benua Traeume, dipimpin oleh Raja dari Clan Lee, kerajaan ini memiliki kemajuan ekonomi, pendidikan dan pertahan yang paling hebat di banding kerajaan disekitarnya. Di sebelah barat wilayah kerajaan ini, terdapat pula sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Holz, yang hampir redup kejayaannya setelah kalah perang setengah abad yang lalu. Dipimpin oleh Clan Cho. Kedua kerajaan ini memiliki perjanjian tidak akan mengusik wilayah satu sama lain sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

* * *

**Ruang Makan Istana Sonne, Sonnenzentrum**

_“Kau sudah dengar berita terbaru? ku dengar mereka mulai masuk ke wilayah kita... mereka sudah ada diperbatasan wilayah Sonnescheint. Tidakkah itu berbahaya?”_

_“Aku tidak tahu, tapi Raja masih diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa... artinya semuanya masih aman...”_

_“Aku tidak tahu... Raja Lee sangat hebat, namun dia terlalu mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang disekitarnya.. aku tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan bertindak dalam situasi seperti ini..”_

_“Jangan sembarangan bicara, bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar... percaya saja pada Raja..”_

“Syut...syut...syut.. kalian jangan banyak bicara.. bersiaplah, Raja Jinhyuk dan tamunya sudah berada di lorong,” dengan tergesa-gesa tuan Gong, kepala pengurus istana masuk kedalam ruang makan. Para pelayan yang dari tadi berdiri santai, kini langsung berjejer dengan rapi melingkari meja makan kerajaan, menyambut Raja Lee dan para tamunya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang makan dibuka dengan lebar oleh dua pelayan. Raja muda itu masuk memimpin dengan karisma orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

“Silahkan duduk,” suara berat itu kini mempersilahkan. Tamu-tamu penting itupun lalu duduk menempati kursi mereka masing-masing.

Para pelayan yang mendapatkan aba-aba kini dengan cepat berdiri diposisinya masing-masing. Ada yang bertugas menghidangkan makanan dari dapur, ada yang bertugas menuangkan air putih dan ada juga yang menuangkan minuman anggur kedalam gelas-gelas yang sudah disediakan di meja.

“Aku tidak mau membuang waktu kita semua” ucap Lee Jinhyuk setelah menyuapkan potongan daging panggang terakhir yang ada diatas piringnya. Sejak tadi para pelayan sudah diminta untuk keluar dari ruangan agar diskusi mereka selama makan malam ini tetap rahasia. “Meskipun ini hal yang tak mengenakan untuk dibahas didepan meja makan, tapi inilah maksudku mengundang kalian semua ke istana. Aku sudah penasaran Jenderal Han, apa yang mereka inginkan dengan masuk ke wilayah kita?”

Han Seungwoo, Jenderal juga Panglima Perang Kerajaan Sonne ini mengusap mulutnya dengan kain serbet putih yang ada disamping kanan piringnya. Kunyahan daging yang sudah lembut itu dia telan sebelum dia dorong lagi dengan anggur yang barusan saja dia teguk.

“Aku sudah mengirimkan orang kesana untuk mencari tahu maksud kedatangan mereka. Mungkin lusa kabar itu akan sampai kesini. Yang pasti mereka sudah tiga hari membuat tempat beristirahat didekat hutan Schwarz, perbatasan antara Holz dan Sonnenscheint..”

“Jenderal Han,” pria yang duduk dihadapan Jenderal Han Seungwoo angkat bicara, “aku tidak menyangka anda bisa dengan tenang menjelaskan hal ini. Kerajaan Holz yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah menyentuh negara kita kini melewati wilayah Sonne. Apa anda tidak curiga sama sekali? padahal anda yang seharusnya yang paling waspada sebelum bahaya masuk ke pusat kerajaan..” bibir pria itu tersungging, seakan mengejek lelaki yang ada didepannya.

“Yang Mulia..” lanjut pria itu lagi, “Saya mendapat kabar dari daerah Sonnenscheint kalau ada beberapa warga disana yang bekerja sebagai pemburu dan pencari rempah tiba-tiba menghilang beberapa bulan belakang ini. Sepertinya itu adalah ulah mereka.”

“Benarkah itu Menteri Noh?” Raja Jinhyuk terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut, wajahnya terlihat mengeras setelah Menteri Luar Negeri, Noh Dohan itu mengangguk dengan yakin. “Jenderal Han, apakah kau benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar hal ini?”

“Yang Mulia.. mata saya ada disegala penjuru negeri ini, dan Menteri Noh, apakah anda yakin kabar itu benar-benar terpercaya, anda jangan sembarangan membawa isu negatif, apalagi berhubungan dengan bangsa Holz” Jenderal Han berusaha tersenyum meskipun matanya kini menatap tajam pria yang ada dihadapannya.

“Yang Mulia...” Menteri Noh tidak menjawab pertanyaan Han Seungwoo, “Sepertinya Yang Mulia harus mengirimkan Jenderal Han ke Perbatasan sana, saya yakin dia akan lebih percaya jika melihat semua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri”

“Saya setuju dengan yang dikatakan Menteri Noh,” tambah lelaki lain yang juga seorang Menteri, Shim Hayoon. Dia adalah Menteri Perekonomian yang juga diundang malam itu oleh Lee Jinhyuk.

“Hhm...” Han Seungwoo mendengus pelan, “Yang Mulia kalau say-...”

“Jenderal Han, aku rasa ada Menteri Noh benar...” ucap Lee Jinhyuk memotong perkataan Jenderal itu, “Aku belum tenang jika belum tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Besok kirimkan pasukan kesana, dan kirim Kim Yohan untuk memimpin mereka.”

“Tapi Yang Mulia..” Wajah Jenderal Han seketika menggusar mendengar perkataan sang Raja. Garis panjang sisa luka yang ada dipelipisnya terlihat semakin jelas bersama kerutan wajahnya.

“Aku tidak ingin kau kesana langsung, dan aku masih percaya padamu karena kau bilang pasukan Holz tidak berbahaya.. namun aku juga tidak mau kalau kabar yang dikatakan Menteri Noh benar, jadi kirimkan Kim Yohan kesana, aku percaya padanya.”

“Keputusan yang baik Yang Mulia..” ujar Menteri Noh tersenyum puas, “Terlalu cepat menyebutkan bangsa itu tidak berbahaya. Kita harus mengingat lagi bagaimana leluhur mereka membunuh rakyat kita Yang Mulia..”

“Menteri Noh, anda seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu.” Jenderal Han mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Nada bicaranya yang mengeras menggaung di ruang makan kerjaan itu. “Setengah abad lebih sudah berlalu dari peperangan antara antara Holz dan Sonne, rasanya tidak pantas jika kita mengungkitnya lagi..”

“Kalau begitu mengapa mereka masuk ke wilayah kita lagi?” Menteri Noh balas bertanya dengan nada yang menantang. Suasana makin mencekam.

“Ekhm...” sebuah suara dehaman terdengar dari kursi kedua disamping Menteri Noh, pemuda yang seumuran dengan sang Raja itu kini terlihat membuka mulutnya, “Ijinkan saya berbicara Yang Mulia..”

“Iya Penasihat Kim... silahkan..”

Kim Wooseok, penasihat kerajaan, pria dengan sejuta kebijakan dibalik wajah lembutnya. “Saya rasa Paduka terlalu cepat memutuskan untuk mengirim pasukan langsung dari sini. Hal itu hanya akan membuat keributan dan ketidaktenangan bagi rakyat. Bagaimana kalau kita kirim utusan kecil saja dari pihak kerajaan ini, maksimal tiga orang. Kita tanyakan langsung secara resmi atas nama kerajaan Sonne. Saya bersedia untuk jadi perwakilan itu. Dan jangan khawatir tentang keamanan, Saya yakin pasukan keamanan didaerah Sonnenscheint tidak akan tinggal diam jika kelompok Holz melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Apakah anda bisa menerima usul saya?”

Raja Jinhyuk kembali terdiam dalam pikirannya. Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat diam, hanya ada tatapan-tatapan tajam yang saling tertukar antara tiga orang yang paling dekat dengan Raja saat ini.

“Baiklah, tapi aku minta kau pergi bersama Kim Yohan dan juga adikku Hangyul. Dan Jenderal Han, minta pasukan di Sonnenscheint untuk menemani mereka ketika bertemu dengan kelompok Holz. Tetap waspada, selalu siapkan pasukan siaga diberbagai penjuru wilayah...”

“Baik Yang Mulia.” ucap Han Seungwoo dan Kim Wooseok serempak. Dua mata itu kini beradu pandang, ada hal yang beda pada diskusi kali ini, diskusi panjang dari kepala-kepala yang memiliki kepentingan berbeda.

* * *

**Pinggir Hutan Schwarz, Perbatasan antara Sonnenscheint dan Holz**

“Dohyon, kau sedang apa?” Pria dengantubuh tinggi kekar keluar dari tenda peristirahatannya. Dia mendapati anak semata wayangnya tengah duduk didepan api unggun, memainkan sesuatu ditangannya.

“Ayah...” pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dia lalu menengok pada pria itu. “Aku sedang menajamkan pedang kakek Ayah... lihat..”

Anak itu sekarang mengambil daun pohon maple yang gugur dipinggirnya, lalu dengan sekali tebasan daun itu kini sudah terbagi dua rata.

“Hahaha...” Cho Seungyoun menepuk pelan bahu anaknya dengan bangga. “Hati-hati... kau harus menggunakan pedang ini dengan baik..”

“Tenang Ayah, pedang ini akan aku gunakan dengan baik.. Aku tidak akan menggunakan hadiah dari kakek untuk hal yang macam-macam.”

“Benar tujuan pedang itu untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri. Apalagi sekarang kita berada di tempat yang bukan kekuasaan kita. Tempat ini belum aman jika kita belum mendapat jawaban yang baik dari Raja Jinhyuk..”

“Ayah... apakah mengadakan kerjasama dengan kerajaan Sonne adalah hal yang harus benar-benar kita lakukan? Paman Ahn bilang kalau Kerajaan kita tidak perlu melakukan hal ini.”

“Ini bukan sekedar kerjasama Dohyon... Ayah hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusan kedua kerajaan yang belum selesai saja... Ayah akan ceritakan jika nanti sudah waktunya” Seungyoun mengelus kepala anaknya.

“Baiklah Ayah.. Aku percaya pada Ayah....” Dohyon tersenyum melihat Ayahnya itu, dia yakin Ayahnya tidak akan pernah salah.

* * *

**Lapangan Latihan Istana Sonne, Sonnenzentrum**

“Sial...”

“Tuan...”

“Ka Pyo...”

“Maaf-maaf... aku hanya kesal kenapa panah terakhirku meleset, poinku kini tertinggal jauh darimu...” ucap Dongpyo sambil meminta maaf dihadapan orang-orang sekitarnya.

“Apa perlu kita ulang?” tanya Jinwoo sambil menarik ujung panahnya sebelum akhirnya membuatnya melesat dan tertancap tepat ditengah lingkaran papan sasaran.

“Kau seharusnya yang menjadi anak Ayahku Pangeran Jinwoo... Jenderal Han pasti akan senang sekali jika anaknya bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran memanah..”

“Jinwoo ka..” protes lelaki itu, “Aku bukan Pangeran sekarang, aku teman ka Dongpyo dan soal memanah, kakak jauh lebih sempurna jika bukan karena kakak kurang berkonsentrasi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?”

“Hmm” Dongpyo menarik nafas berat, “Ayah... dia bersikap aneh dirumah...” keluh Dongpyo, Jinwoo benar, dirinya sejak tadi pagi terus memikirkan hal lain.

“Ah.. aku mengerti,” Jinwoo menghampiri Dongpyo, mengambil busur dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan yang menemani mereka. “Aku rasa lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat.. Dan ceritakan padaku sambil kita makan kue dan teh yang sudah disediakan oleh Paman Gong”

Jinwoo merangkul Dongpyo yang tingginya sama dengannnya. Kakaknya itu masih terlihat muram, namun dia ikut melangkah mengikuti tarikan Jinwoo.

“Sejak pulang dari bertemu dengan Raja kemarin malam Ayah terlihat tidak tenang. Aku penasaran apa yang dibicarakan Ayah dengan Raja. Aku hanya mendengar bahwa ada masalah dengan bangsa Holz.. Yang aku cemaskan, apakah kita akan berperang lagi dengan mereka seperti dalam sejarah?”

“Aku harap tidak.” Jinwoo bergidik, “Aku masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana kisah jaman dulu.. Bangsa mereka bukan tandingan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Keahlian pedang dan pisau mereka jauh lebih tinggi daripada bangsa kita...”

“Kau benar... Holz dengan pedangnya, dan Sonne dengan panahnya.” Mereka sampai dimeja tempat teh dan kue disediakan, “Bangsa Sonne dulu menang karena perangkap yang sudah disediakan... Jika bukan karena galian besar yang membuat pasukan Holz terperangkap, mungkin Sonne sudah akan kalah..”

“Benar ka.. dan mungkin kerajaan Sonne tidak akan ada sekarang... merekakan terkenal berdarah dingin juga siap membunuh siapa saja.”

Mendengar perkataan Jinwoo, Dongpyopun terdiam.

 _“Mungkin Jinwoo belum tahu..”_ ucap Dongpyo dalam hati.

“Siapa yang bilang mereka pembunuh berdarah dingin?” suara anak muda muncul dari belakang mereka.

“Ka Minkyu...” ucap Dongpyo setelah menengok ke arah suara itu.

“Kaaa...”

“Dongpyo.. Jinwoo...” Minkyu membuka tangannya lebar. Kedua remaja itu menghambur masuk kedalam pelukannya.

“Sejak kapan kakak kembali ke Sonne?”

“Aku sudah sejak kemarin sampai di Sonnenzentrum, dan aku ingin segera bertemu dengan kalian.. aku daritadi bersembunyi dan meninggalkan catatan klu diatas meja, tapi kalian terlalu serius membicarakan Holz dan Sonne sampai-sampai tidak melihat kertas itu..”

“Hahaha...” Jinwoo lalu mengambil secarik kertas yang menyembul sedikit dari bawah piring kue. “Mana mungkin kita sadar ka jika kakak menyembunyikan seperti ini..”

“Apa pendapat kakak tentang kedua kerajaan ini?” Dongpyo sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan klu atau permainan yang Minkyu berikan, dia hanya teringat kembali kata-kata yang Minkyu katakan tadi, “Apa yang kakak maksud tentang mereka bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin? Bukankah pada saat dulu mereka memang seperti itu?”

Dongpyo mencecar pemuda tinggi itu dengan pertanyaan.

“Hmm.. Iya.. mereka memang seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang mereka masih berdarah dingin. Apa yang dilakukan nenek moyang mereka tidak mencerminkan perbuatan mereka hari ini. Dan kalian tahu kalau apa yang ditulis dalam buku sejarah biasanya tergantung pada kepentingan yang menulis...”

“Maksudnya kak?”

“Well, siapa tahu kakek nenek kita juga pembunuh berdarah dingin? Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka saat itu. Kita hanya membaca sejarah yang ditulis oleh penulis dari bangsa kita..”

“Ah ka Minkyu mirip sekali dengan paman Wooseok,” puji Dongpyo, dan Jinwoo mengangguk setuju. “Sama-sama bijak dan tenang...”

“Hahaha... orang tuaku juga bilang begitu, mungkin hanya tinggi kami saja yang berbeda.. aku penasaran kenapa paman Wooseok tidak mewarisi tinggi keluarga Kim” Minkyu menertawakan pamannya.

“Ka Minkyu... Jangan ejek paman kesayanganku ka..” protes Jinwoo sambil mencubit tangan Minkyu dengan kencang.

“Ampun ampun... Apakah kalian tidak rindu padaku? Daripada membahas urusan ini, bagaimana kalau kita main ke Istana Pangeran Sejin. Aku ingin melihat lukisan terbarunya...”

“Ah iyaaa ayooo.. kita bawa sekalian kuenya... aku juga sudah lama tidak menemui paman Sejin..” ucap kedua anak itu dengan semangat.

* * *

_“Penasihat Kim Wooseok, Pangeran Lee Hangyul dan Kim Yohan sudah berangkat ke Sonnenscheint, mata-matai mereka, jangan biarkan ada orang lain yang menghancurkan rencana kita. Kalau itu sampai terjadi. kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.”_

_“Siap tuan.”_

_“Aku tidak sabar melihat kekacauan yang akan terjadi, tak lama lagi kekuasaan ini akan menjadi milikku...”_

* * *

**Tenda Cho Seungyoun, Hutan Schwarz**

“Ka.. apakah sudah ada kabar dari kerajaan Sonne?” pertanyaan itu muncul dari Choi Byungchan, orang kepercayaan Cho Seungyoun yang kini tengah duduk serius dihadapan pria itu, “Tuan Ahn sampai sekarang belum kembali lagi... aku khawatir”

“Tuan Ahn memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang setara dengan Ayahku, dia akan aman-aman saja.. aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja” ucap Seungyoun dengan tenang.

“Tapi dia pergi menuju tempat orang-orang yang licik ka, sehebat apapun kita, mereka akan menggunakan tipu muslihat untuk mengalahkan kita..”

Senyuman tersungging dibibir tipis Seungyoun, mata rubahnya yang dingin dan terlihat kejam kini tengah menatap Byungchan, “Kau tahu Byungchan... aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun lagi dari bangsa kita mati begitu saja dibunuh oleh mereka.”

Byungchan melempar pandangannya, tatapan itu sungguh menakutkan bahkan bagi dirinya yang sudah lama mengenal lelaki itu. “Jika ada satu nyawa hilang, maka aku akan membalasnya dengan ratusan nyawa. Dan aku yakin Raja Jinhyuk dan pengikutnyapun tahu konsekuensi itu..”

Nada suaranya amat serius bahkan Byungchan tak bisa berkata apapun lagi untuk membalas lelaki itu.

“Hahaha... tenang Byungchan,” ujar Seungyoun lagi yang kini terdengar lebih santai, “Tuan Ahn kesana hanya untuk menyampaikan surat dariku untuk Raja Jinhyuk... aku yakin jika mereka punya moral, mereka tidak mungkin sembarangan membunuh orang”

Byungchan mengangkat kedua bahunya, “Aku tidak tahu... tapi ka, jika sampai tiga hari kedepan tuan Ahn belum kembali, aku rasa kita harus menyusul dan mencarinya kesana..”

Seungyoun hanya mengangguk menjawab kegusaran temannya itu. Dia yakin kalau hal itu tidak harus mereka lakukan, karena kali ini baginya ketika surat itu sampai ditangan Lee Jinhyuk, seharusnya tidak perlu ada lagi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Kecuali memang Raja itu masih memiliki sifat leluhurnya, angkuh dan tamak.

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

“Menteri Noh, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?” tanya Jinhyuk ketika melihat menterinya masuk. Entah kenapa lelaki tua itu hari ini mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan sesuatu.

“Ah.. saya dengar Kim Wooseok sudah berangkat menuju Sonnenscheint?” lelaki itu balik bertanya dengan suara paraunya.

“Iya sudah tadi pagi...”

“Saya harap mereka akan baik-baik saja...” ucap Menteri Noh pelan sebelum memulai lagi kalimat barunya, “Ah, maksud kedatangan saya kesini adalah untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Yang mulia, hanya saja saya sendiri sulit memulainya...”

Menteri Noh terlihat bersikap ragu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, “Ini tentang Jenderal Han. Saya tahu hubungan Yang Mulia dengan Jenderal Han sudah sangat dekat, maka karena itu saya sulit membicarakakn ini..”

Jinhyuk membenarkan posisi duduknya, dahinya mengernyit mendengar panglima perang terkuat Kerajaan Sonne sekaligus guru bela dirinya ketika muda itu disebut oleh sang menteri.

“Jenderal Han? Ada apa dengan dia? Jangan ragu katakan saja jika ini memang sangat penting demi kepentingan rakyat..”

“Ekhem..” pria tua itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan teh yang ada dihadapannya, lalu dia mulai menjelaskan apa yang mengganjal dipikirannya, “Begini Yang Mulia.. Anda juga sudah tahu siapa keluarga Han tentunya. Dan anda sendiri mengenal siapa Ayah dari Han Seungwoo dengan baik.. Ehm.. Baik saya tidak mau banyak menghabiskan waktu anda dengan bicara berputar-putar. Saya datang ke sini hanya ingin mengingatkan anda kalau Ayah Han Seungwoo adalah bangsa Holz yang diselamatkan oleh kakek Anda ketika dia masih muda. Dan itulah kenapa Han Seungwoo mahir dalam menggunakan pedang dan panah, karena ada dua darah mengalir pada dirinya.”

Jinhyuk sudah sering mendengar hal ini, tidak ada yang aneh baginya, namun ketika kalimat selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Menteri Noh, maka Jinhyukpun mengerti apa maksud dibalik penjelasan orang itu. “Dan jika anda mau berpikir lebih lanjut lagi kenapa Han begitu membela bangsa Holz didepan anda, tidakkah anda curiga kalau Han hanya ingin menyelamatkan bangsa leluhurnya?”

“Jenderal Han tumbuh di Sonne, dia bangsa Sonne, bibi Han adalah putri dari Menteri jaman kakekku dan paman Han meninggal karena membela negeri ini ketika kita perang dengan bangsa Quan. Jadi saya tidak pernah berpikiran kalau Jenderal Han akan membahayakan kita dan negeri kita,” ucap Jinhyuk dengan tegas, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran jelek pada Seungwoo, orang yang selama hidupnya menghabiskan waktu untuk kerajaan.

“Oh.. oh.. jangan salah paham Yang Mulia, saya tidak bermaksud menjelekan keluarga Han, saya hanya ingin anda berhati-hati saja dengan Han Seungwoo. Tidak mungkin akan ada ungkapan 'darah lebih kental daripada air' jika hal ini tidak pernah terjadi...”

Jinhyuk tidak ingin menjawab apapun, dia tahu kalau lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak menyukai Han Seungwoo karena Han Seungwoo memiliki darah bangsa yang membunuh kakek dan saudara-saudaranya. Namun Jinhyuk sendiri tidak bisa mengabaikan perkataan tuan Noh. Orang yang seumuran dengan almarhum Ayahnya ini sudah sering membantunya dalam urusan diplomasi negara, dan instuisinya sangat baik dalam menilai seseorang.

“Ah... sepertinya saya sudah banyak mengambil waktu anda Yang Mulia..” tuan Noh akhirnya berdiri karena sadar bahwa Jinhyuk tidak ingin meneruskan percakapan ini. Dia mengambil tongkat yang ada disampingnya setelah selesai mengenakan kembali jas yang dia lepas tadi. “Terima kasih telah menerima saya hari ini Yang Mulia. Saya pamit dulu..”

Jinhyuk ikut berdiri untuk melepas tamunya itu, dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berkata, “Hati-hati tuan Noh... salam untuk keluarga Anda..”

Noh Dohan mengangguk pelan. Langkah kakinya yang sedikit diseret itu akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu megah kerajaan. Jinhyuk kembali duduk termenung memikirkan perkataan lelaki tua itu.

_“Darah lebih kental daripada air... darah lebih kental daripada air... hmm..”_

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

“Darah lebih kental daripada air?” tanya Jinwoo sambil menyimpan buku yang dia baca diruang kerja Ayahnya. Malam ini entah kenapa Jinwoo ingin sekali mengunjungi Ayahnya, entah rindu karena sudah beberapa malam tidak makan bersama atau ada alasan lain yang membuatnya harus datang dan menemui orang yang harus dia bagi bersama ratusan ribu rakyat kerajaannya.

“Eh?”

“Daritadi Ayah mengulang perkataan itu...”

“Benarkah?” Jinhyuk menatap wajah anaknya. Dia akhirnya menutup buku kerja dan menyimpan kacamata bacanya. Sepertinya malam ini lebih tepat jika dia mengobrol menemani putranya itu.

“Iya.. aku tidak tahu buku apa yang sedang Ayah baca, tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar perkataan itu.. bukankah itu sebuah peribahasa?”

“Hmm... Sini.. kemari duduk...” Jinhyuk menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk dikursi dihadapannya. “Ayah punya pertanyaan...”

“Hem?” Jinwoo menarik kursi lalu duduk didepan Ayahnya, dari dekat Jinwoo bisa melihat wajah lelah sang Ayah. Dari jauh Ayahnya memang terlihat karismatik dan mempesona, namun jika dilihat dari dekat, banyak kerutan-kerutan diwajahnya. Jinwoo tahu itulah tanda bahwa hidup menjadi Raja tidak pernah mudah. “Apa itu Ayah?”

“Hmm... Kalau Jinwoo harus memilih satu diantara dua, mempercayai orang yang paling Jinwoo sayangi atau mempercayai orang yang paling pintar didunia ini, Jinwoo memilih yang mana?”

Jinwoo terdiam, “Dalam hal apa?”

“Ehmm.. apa ya? Mungkin dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah misalnya, ada hal yang pertanyaan yang paling sulit, dan Jinwoo punya dua pilihan yang bisa jadi sama benarnya, namun yang satu keluar dari mulut orang yang paling dekat dengan Jinwoo, sementara satu lagi dari orang yang paling pintar, Jinwoo akan memilih jawaban siapa?”

“Hmm... orang yang paling pintar?” Jinwoo menjawab tak yakin, “Hmm... aku merasa ini rasanya seperti ditanya apakah aku harus mendengarkan ka Dongpyo atau ka Minkyu... Haha... Tapi jika ini pelajaran Guru Kang Minhee, aku akan memilih aman mendengarkan jawaban ka Minkyu, tapi kalau guru lain, aku akan memilih jawaban ka Dongpyo, semarah-marahnya guru lain tidak lebih menakutkan dari pada Tuan Kang...”

“Hahaha...” Jinhyuk tertawa sangat keras, saking keras sampai Jinwoo terheran-heran dibuatnya.

“Apakah jawabanku sangat lucu? Padahal aku serius menjawabnya..”

“Hahaha... maaf..maaf..” Jinhyuk mengusap matanya yang basah karena tertawa terlalu keras, “Hanya Ayah baru mendengar kalau kamu takut pada Kang Minhee...”

“Guru Kang tidak pernah berteriak, tapi jika dia sudah marah, aku tak berani menatap matanya, terlalu menakutkan...”

“haha.. Jinwoo... jinwoo..”

“Sudah berhenti tertawa, jadi bagaimana jawabanku tadi?”

“Hahah.. maaf maaf... hmm mengenai jawabanmu, sepertinya ayah mengerti, berarti kamu akan memilihnya tergantung pada konsekuensi akhir, begitu?” Jinhyuk kembali serius lagi setelah melihat anaknya cemberut akibat reaksinya tadi.

“Iya... tapi kalau urusan lain, aku akan tetap mendengarkan ka Dongpyo dan berada dipihaknya, meskipun aku tahu ka Minkyu lebih benar.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak tahu.. aku hanya merasa Ka Dongpyo tidak memiliki teman yang lain selain aku. Jadi kalau bukan aku yang mendengarkannya siapa lagi?”

“Ahh...” Jinhyuk seperti menyadari sesuatu dari jawaban santai anaknya. Mendengar Dongpyo yang diceritakan Jinwoo barusan mengingatkan dia pada Seungwoo muda yang dia kenal.

_“Benar... Pria itu juga hanya punya aku sebagai temannya”_

* * *

**Hutan Middle, Perbatasan antara Sonnenzentrum dan Sonnenscheint**

“Apa mau kalian?” suara itu muncul dari lelaki yang kini tergolek lemas ditanah, darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya setelah mendapat pukulan keras diperutnya. Matanya kini menatap dua orang yang tergeletak tak sadar, tak jauh dari tempatnya. Hatinya meringis, sekuat apapun dia mencoba melindungi mereka, kemampuan kedua anggota ini lebih hebat darinya.

“Diam.... ikut saja apa yang kami perintahkan jika kalian tidak mau ada darah yang tumpah lagi.” ucap seorang pria yang paling tua diantara lima orang itu. “Ikat mereka, tutup mata dan mulut dengan kain, dan pastikan lelaki ini tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, dia yang paling berbahaya diantara tiga orang ini. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya... pria tua itu tidak ingin ada yang mati diantara mereka..”

“Baik tuan..”

Keempat lelaki itu mulai mengingkat tawanan mereka yang baru saja mereka cegat. Setelah membunuh pengawal-pengawal akhirnya hanya tiga orang yang tersisa yang harus mereka bawa ke tempat mereka.

“Satu pertanyaan saja!” mohon pria itu lagi, kini tangannya sudah ada dibelakang diikat, dia berteriak ketika mulutnya yang akan disumpal dengan kain.

“Hmm...”

“Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?”

“Hahaha.. tuan Kim Yohan, apakah anda tidak mengenali kami dan pakaian ini?”

“Holz?”

“Satu pertanyaan sudah habis, cepat tutup mulutnya.” Lelaki tua itu berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Yohan pasrah, sebelum matanya ditutup dia bisa melihat Wooseok dan Hangyul yang tak sadar sekarang sudah digendong dan dimasukan kedalam gerobak yang mereka bawa. Dia memilih dia tak memberontak karena takut akan ada hal yang lebih parah terjadi pada Pangeran dan orang kesayangan sang Raja itu.

_“Holz... Apakah ini benar-benar perbuatan mereka?”_

* * *

**Istana Pangeran Lee Sejin, Sonnenzentrum  
**

“Pangeran Sejin.. kau masih banyak menggambar anak ini?” tanya Minkyu ketika kunjungannya yang kedua kali. Setelah kemarin dia datang bersama dua anak lain, Dongpyo dan Jinwoo. Kini Minkyu memutuskan untuk datang lagi sendirian.

“Iya...”

“Sayang sekali ketika aku kesana aku tidak bertemu dengan pria yang memiliki mata rubah seperti ini... padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan pahlawan Holz yang menyelamatkan seorang pangeran Sonne..”

“Bagaimana perjalananmu di wilayah Holz?”

“Menyenangkan... seperti yang pangeran bilang, rakyat Holz tidak semenakutkan yang diceritakan oleh buku sejarah kita..”

“Ingin sekali aku juga bisa kesana... sayangnya aku dilahirkan sebagai pangeran yang dilihat oleh banyak mata..”

“Iya sayang sekali ya, padahal jika kedua kerajaan ini bersatu, maka kita akan memiliki pemerintahan yang kuat, panglima perang dengan keahlian pedang dan panah yang tak menandingin kerajaan manapun...”

“Masih banyak rakyat antara dua negara ini yang membenci satu sama lain karena dendam masa lalu...”

“Benar, padahal orang-orang sudah berubah... mungkin nanti ketika Jinwoo sudah menjadi raja dia bisa menyatukan kedua bangsa ini..”

“Semoga aku masih hidup...” pernyataan Sejin ini membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

“Kau tahu ka, aku kemarin menceritakan kisahmu pada Dongpyo dan Jinwoo, aku mengatakan kalau kau sempat tersesat di hutan Schwarz hingga akhirnya masuk ke wilayah holz dan diselamatkan oleh warga sana. Jinwoo sepertinya mulai penasaran dengan kisah yang terjadi antara dua kerajaan ini, namun dia terlalu percaya dengan buku yang dia baca, sehingga pandangannya tentang Holz tidak terlalu baik..”

“Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Dongpyo memiliki darah bangsa Holz?”

“Tidak.. dan aku yakin Dongpyo belum mau memberitahukannya. Anak itu, hmm.. aku khawatir padanya. Berita simpang siur tentang orang-orang Holz yang masuk ke Sonnenscheint, membuat dia makin hati-hati jika berbicara tentang Holz ataupun Jenderal Han”

Sejin mencelupkan kuasnya pada nampan kecil yang berisi cat, “Tak perlu khawatir, kelompok mata rubah itu memiliki jiwa yang kuat.. Dongpyopun akan kuat”

“Ahhh... kau berhasil mengdoktrinku lagi pangeran Lee Sejin, kau tahu selama aku disana aku ingat seluruh ceritamu... disana mereka....” Minkyu tak berhenti berbicara, Lee Sejin hanya mendengarkan sambil menggoreskan kuasnya diatas kanvas. Sebuah wajah anak lelaki dengan mata rubah kini terbentuk dengan latar langit jingga senja.

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

Raja Lee Jinhyuk dan Jenderal Han Seungwoo tengah berdiskusi cukup serius malam itu. Setelah mendapatkan surat yang mengatakan kalau warga menemukan mayat prajurit yang mengawal Kim Wooseok dan kawan-kawan di hutan, mereka berdua kini tengah berdiskusi untuk mencari tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

“Saya akan kesana untuk memeriksanya langsung Yang Mulia...” ucap Han Seungwoo meyakinkan sang Raja.

Jinhyuk terdiam, dalam pikirannya sekarang terbayang banyak hal. Adik dan kedua orang kepercayaannya hilang. Situasi ini bukan hal main-main. Kecurigaannya pada bangsa Holz mulai tumbuh. Apa yang dikatakan oleh tuan Noh bisa jadi benar adanya. Ingin rasanya dia menceritakan hal ini pada Han Seungwoo, namun dia tidak ingin hal ini membuat hubungannya dengan Han Seungwoo menjadi tidak baik. Jinhyuk sadar kalau dia sudah termakan ucapan Noh untuk curiga pada Seungwoo.

_“Darah lebih kental daripada air... Han memiliki darah bangsa Holz... itulah mengapa dia pintar memainkan pedang dan panah...”_

“Aku ikut...” ucap Lee Jinhyuk tiba-tiba setelah renungan panjangnya.

“Yang Mulia?” Han Seungwoo terkejut. Untuk seorang Raja turun tangan ke lapangan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. “Saya tidak setuju Yang Mulia. Anda lebih baik berada di sini, kewajiban Anda untuk melindungi rakyat, bukan untuk mencari orang. Biarkan saya yang mencaritahu bersama prajurit saya..”

Jinhyuk terdiam lagi, dia menatap Seungwoo, ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Seungwoo itu benar. Namun perkataan tuan Noh terus terngiang ditelingannya. Rasa curiga itu sudah tumbuh dan tengah mengalahkan kepercayaannya pada kakak, guru dan kepala panglima perangnya ini.

“Tidak.. aku tetap ikut. Akan ku minta Lee Sejin menggantikanku untuk urusan lain. Untuk masalah ini aku harus turun tangan, aku harus memastikan kalau Holz bukan penyebabnya..” ucap Jinhyuk dengan tegas.

“Jadi Yang Mulia mencurigai Holz?” tanya Han Seungwoo tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

“Kenapa? tidak bolehkah aku mencurigai mereka?” Jinhyuk balas bertanya, nada bicaranya terdengar cukup sinis ditelinga Seungwoo.

Seungwoo menarik nafas panjang, seperti ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba menahan tenggorokannya, “Sepertinya bukan hanya Holz saja yang Yang Mulia curigai... Baiklah Yang Mulia besok saya akan sediakan kuda untuk anda juga...”

Jinhyuk tak menjawab, dia tak berani menatap orang itu. Han Seungwoo tersenyum pahit, diamnya Jinhyuk adalah tanda bahwa dugaannya benar, “Baiklah saya akan kembali ke tempat saya lagi untuk memberitahukan prajurit lain, sampai bertemu besok..”

* * *

**Hutan Schwarz, Tempat Seungyoun dan kelompok Holz sementara**

“Sudah seminggu lebih.. tuan Ahn belum kembali...” Dohyon melemparkan remahan roti sisa makan paginya kedalam sungai, ikan-ikan kecil yang hidup disanapun kini berkumpul berebut makanan itu.

“Kita harus mencarinya ka...” Byungchan ikut menimpali sambil merapikan jaring yang baru saja dia ambil dari sungai, tangkapannya pagi itu cukup untuk mengisi perut sepuluh orang anggota kelompoknya.

Seungyoun menatap jauh ke pemukiman warga Sonne yang jaraknya sudah tak jauh lagi dari tempatnya. Bagi dirinya datang ke Sonnenzentrum adalah pilihan terakhir yang harus dia dan kelompoknya lakukan sebelum hubungan kedua negara ini baik. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat. Keselamatan anggotanya lebih penting.

“Apa sebenarnya isi surat yang tuan Ahn bawa sehingga kakak begitu yakin kalau Raja Jinhyuk akan menerimanya dan mengembalikan dengan dengan senang hati..” Byungchan menggerutu. “Kau tidak pernah menceritakan isinya padaku tapi aku harus percaya semuanya..”

Dohyon merasa terjepit karena duduk diantara kedua orang dewasa yang pembicaraannya mulai memanas karena pernyataannya, padahal awalnya dia hanya mengkhawatirkan tuan Ahn, “Apakah aku harus pergi?”

“Tidak...” Seungyoun menahan tubuh anaknya yang hampir beranjak dari duduknya, “Kau juga boleh mendengarnya. Tidak ada rahasia didalamnya, surat yang ku titipkan hanyalah itu berisi catatan kakek tuan Yoon, pengawal pribadi kakek Dohyon dan surat penjelasan dariku.... Dalam catatan tuan Yoon itu berisi tentang bagaimana dua Raja Holz dan Sonne pertama kali bertemu dan hampir membuat kerjasama, sebelum akhirnya batal dan menyebabkan perang puluhan tahun yang lalu.”

“Kedua kerajaan ini sebetulnya baik-baik saja, Holz dan Sonne memiliki sumber daya yang sangat hebat. Namun ada penyusup dari bangsa lain yang ingin mengadu domba dengan cara memfitnah Holz demi terhalangnya kerjasama antara dua kerajaan ini,” lanjut pria itu, “Semua tertulis jelas dalam buku catatan tuan Yoon. Aku hanya ingin Raja Lee membaca catatan itu juga, sehingga dia tahu seberapa hebatnya kedua wilayah ini jika kerja sama ini terjadi. Dan jika itu terjadi, bangsa kita akan bisa hidup lebih baik. Kalian tahu sendiri, selama beberapa puluh tahun terakhir ini bangsa Holz mengalami kesulitan dalam beberapa aspek.”

“Kita baik-baik saja, kita tak perlu mengemis kepada mereka..” Byungchan merasa apa yang dikatakan Seungyoun membuat Holz terlihat mengemis bantuan pada Sonne.

“Ini bukan mengemis Choi Byungchan. Sebuah kerjasama tidak sama dengan mengemis. Kalian tahu bahwa kita memiliki kemampuan perang yang lebih baik daripada Sonne. Kita bisa menjual itu pada mereka, sumber daya alam kita juga tidak kalah sebetulnya. Gunung Holzkoennig, Laut Oest... kita bisa memanfaatkan sumber daya alam kita lebih baik jika kita melakukan kerja sama dengan mereka. Dengan menyandingkan kedua kerajaaan ini kita bisa mengalahkan kerajaan-kerajaan lain”

“Lalu nanti kakak akan membiarkan kita tunduk pada mereka? Tidak ka, Bagiku ka Seungyoun tetap Raja kami..”

“Sejak kapan aku menjadi Raja kalian. Aku hanya pemimpin dari kelompok kecil yang tinggal diwilayah Holz. Aku hanya lahir dari orang tua yang kebetulan Raja. Aku sendiri? Hmm Raja terlalu berat untukku Byungchan, aku lebih suka jika aku disebut pemimpin kalian saja...”

“Aku tetap belum bisa menerimanya.. Dohyon, ayo katakan pada Ayahmu kalau kamu tidak setuju dengan pikirannya”

“Maafkan aku paman Byungchan, tapi aku rasa apa yang diucapkan Ayah benar. Kita datang bukan untuk menyerah, hanya kerjasama, mungkin kasarnya kita berbarter sumber daya bersama mereka. Dan menurutku itu tidak mengharuskan kita untuk tunduk pada pemerintahan Sonne. Jika bagi paman Byungchan Ayah adalah Raja, bagiku juga sama. Raja Holz tetap Ayah.. ehm..” anak remaja itu menatap Ayahnya, “Apapun itu sebutannya, mau raja atau pemimpin.. Aku yakin orang yang mencintai dan memikirkan rakyat di wilayah Holz hanya Ayah..”

“Anak ini saja lebih pintar daripadamu Byungchan... Haha... kapan aku bilang kalau kita akan tunduk pada mereka? Seperti yang aku bilang, ini hanya kerjasama...” Seungyoun tertawa keras, penjelasan Dohyon sangat tepat menjadi kesimpulan dari apa yang dia ingin sampaikan.

“Aku tidak tahu, terserah kalian saja” ucap Byungchan yang masih belum bisa menerima, “aku rasa kerjasama ini tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Masalah sekarang adalah tuan Ahn. Lebih baik kakak cepat memutuskan, kita cari tuan Ahn atau tidak?”

“Kita akan mencarinya... malam ini kita bersiap besok pagi kita berangkat..”

* * *

_“Raja Lee meninggalkan kerajaan.. siapkan orang-orang itu, suruh dia bunuh Raja dan pengawal lain, biarkan Jenderal Han hidup dan menyaksikan semua itu... Ingat jangan sampai gagal... malam ini semuanya harus selesai..”_

* * *

**Hutan Middle, Tempat Kim Wooseok dan kawan-kawan diasingkan**

“pphang..ran..an..yul...” (read. pangeran Hangyul)

Hangyul menengok kearah Wooseok. Setelah beberapa hari mereka tinggal disana, Mereka bertiga tahu bagaimana kebiasaan orang-orang yang menculik mereka.

Malam itu ketika semuanya sudah tidur Wooseok dan Hangyul pelan-pelan mencoba membuka tali ikatan. Yohan masih hidup, namun dia terus dalam kondisi lemas karena terus menerus mendapat siksaan karena masih terus berusaha melawan, dia masih merasa harus menjaga kedua orang sebagaimana Raja Jinhyuk perintahkan.

Hangyul kini seperti memberi tanda pada Wooseok kalau dia sedikit lagi berhasil membuka ikatan ditangannya. Tali yang mengikat tangan Hangyul tidak sekuat pada dua orang lain. Sengaja hal itu dilakukan para penculik karena mereka masih merasa takut karena Hangyul seorang pangeran. Alam bawah sadar mereka mengatakan kalau Hangyul harus diperlakukan lebih baik.

 _“Lepaskan ikatannya, aku masih memiliki moral untuk tidak memperlakukan adik sang Raja dengan buruk”_ itulah yang diucapkan pemimpin kelompok mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Hangyul, setelah Hangyul beberapa kali menarik-narik tangannya, dia akhirnya bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari ikatan. Hampir saja Hangyul membangunkan orang-orang karena gerak badannya yang senang ketika menunjukan kedua tangannya yang bebas pada Wooseok. Untung saja Wooseok menggeleng keras dan menyadarkannya.

“Aku pergi mencari bantuan dengan cepat” bisik Hangyul, “Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyakiti kakal dan Yohan...”

Wooseok mengangguk pelan, matanya yang lelah kini seperti menatap Hangyul penuh harap, dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar pangeran ini bisa selamat. Pangeran Hangyul memang lebih kuat daripada kakaknya, namun dia tetap saja pangeran yang tidak pernah pergi sendirian ditengah hutan.

Hangyul menelan ludahnya melihat hutan yang begitu gelap diluar. Kini harus berjalan jauh menyeret kakinya yang masih bengkak akibat jatuh saat berusaha melarikan diri pada hari-hari pertama penculikan.

_“Aku pasti bisa”_

Dengan berjalan pelan dia menghampiri pintu keluar, sebelum pergi dia sempat mengambil sebuah pisau kecil yang tergelak diatas meja dekat sang penjaga yang kini sedang mendengkur keras. Sebelum pergi dia sempat berbalik lagi melihat Wooseok dan mengangguk yakin seakan berkata kalau dia akan kembali lagi secepatnya untuk menyelamatkan Wooseok dan Yohan.

Gelap dan Dingin. Hangyul akhirnya meninggalkan bilik itu, berjalan kemana saja, sambil berharap dia bisa cepat mencari orang yang bisa memberikannya bantuan.

* * *

**Disisi lain, Padang ilalang sebelum memasuki Hutan Middle, antara Sonnenzentrum dan Hutan Middle**

Raja Lee dan pasukannya yang berangkat menuju Sonnenscheint masih melajukan kudanya meskipun malam sudah menjemput. Setelah tadi cukup beristirahat di desa terakhir mereka memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dengan ditemani cahaya bulan.

Dari awal perjalanan Lee Jinhyuk dan Han Seungwoo tidak banyak bicara, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya sibuk memacu kuda mereka masing-masing agar terus berlari dengan kencang.

Seungwoo masih merasa kecewa dengan sikap Jinhyuk yang seakan tidak percaya padanya, sementara Jinhyuk, dia sendiri masih memiliki keyakinan kalau hilangnya adik dan kawan-kawannya adalah ulah bangsa Holz. Kedua orang yang terkenal sangat percaya pada dirinya sendiri ini menjadikan mereka tidak mudah mengalah jika sudah mempercayain sesuatu sebelum ada bukti lain didepan matanya. Dan kini mereka saling ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang mereka percayai lebih benar, dan yang lain salah.

“Aaahhh...” ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba teriakan kesakitan terdengar oleh Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo dari pengawal yang ada paling belakang. Seekor kuda pengawal kini berlari kencang melewati mereka. Wajah Jinhyuk berubah drasti saat dia melihat ada darah segar yang menetes dari tubuh kuda itu. Dengan cepat Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo memutar kuda mereka untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dibelakang.

Tubuh Jinhyuk lemas ketika dia melihat para pengawalnya satu persatu mati karena panah dan hujaman pedang. Sekelompok kawanan berbaju hitam yang juga menutup muka dengan topeng kini tengah datang menyerang mereka. Han Seungwoo dengan sigap menarik pedangnya. Dengan cepat dia memposisikan kudanya didepan Jinhyuk.

“Cepat pergi Yang Mulia...” perintah Seungwoo, “Cepat sebelum mereka semakin dekat...”

“Tapi..” Jinhyuk menggeleng, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan prajurit dan Seungwoo sendirian disini.

“Cepat..” teriakan Han Seungwoo membuat Lee Jinhyuk memecut kudanya dengan kencang dan pergi menjauh dari kelompoknya.

Tebasan demi tebasan Han Seungwoo lemparkan pada anggota kawanan itu. Namun jumlahnya mereka lebih dari yang dia kira. Ada beberapa anggota kawanan yang memisahkan diri untuk mengikuti Jinhyuk yang sudah masuk kedalam hutan. Seungwoo tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia lalu mengikuti mereka dengan cepat.

Sambil memecut kudanya, jantung Jinhyuk berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Belum pernah dia berada dalam situasi perang seperti ini. Dia bukanlah Raja yang pintar dalam bela diri, kemampuan otaknya lebih baik daripada ototnya. Rasa khawatirnya terhadap Seungwoo dan para pengawalnya menambah beban yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Pecutan pada kudanyapun makin melemah. Beberapa detik kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengubah pecutannya, tanda itu membuat kuda kesayangannya berputar balik kembali pada jalur yang tadi dia lewati. Dengan cepat dia menarik pedang yang ada dipinggangnya. Jinhyuk tak mau selamat sendiri dengan cara mengorbankan orang-orangnya, bagaimanapun dia Raja. Tugas Raja adalah melindungi rakyatnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia bertemu dengan Han Seungwoo yang sedang menghalangi kawanan yang akan mencoba membunuh Jinhyuk. Jinhyukpun tidak tinggal diam, dengan segala kekuatan dia coba menghujamkan pedang dan menebas tubuh kawanan tersebut.

“Yang Mulia, kenapa anda kembali lagi kesini?” tanya Seungwoo ketika mereka masih menghadapi satu dua penjahat.

“Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja sendirian.. bagaimana yang lain?”

“Aku tidak tahu, aku mengejar mereka yang akan mengikuti Yang Mulia.. Ayo lebih baik kita pergi dari sini.. keselamatan anda lebih penting..” ucap Seungwoo setelah memberikan tebasan pada kawanan terakhir yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

Jinhyuk mengangguk, dia menyimpan lagi pedang dipinggangnya, dan bermaksud segera menjalankan kembali kudanya. Namun sebelum dia berhasil menyimpan pedang itu, sebuah panah beracun melesat cepat menuju tubuhnya, tertancap tepat di lengan tangan kanannya. Pedang kerajaan yang terbuat dari baja terbaik Sonne kini jatuh ke tanah begitu saja dari genggaman sang Raja.

Di hutan yang sepi itu sebuah teriakan keras menggelegar dari sang Jenderal, bersamaan dengan sebuah tubuh yang terhempas keras tergolek lemas, mata sang Raja yang menatap cemas Jenderalnya kini tertutup perlahan.

 _“Maafkan aku...”_ kata-kata terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *


	2. Holzsonne - Tale of Two Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musibah demi musibah yang terjadi kepada Kerajaan Sonne menjadi pukulan yang besar bagi keluarga Kerajaan. Kedatangan Cho Seungyoun ke Istana untuk mencari anak buahnya yang hilang menambah banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini merupakan fiksi belaka. Nama, Tempat juga Kejadian merupakan Rekayasa.  
> Penulis hanya mengambil nama artis.  
> TW: act of violence, character death!
> 
> Cerita ini ditulis dalam rangka memperingati comeback ketiganya Lee Jinhyuk dan Cho Seungyoun.

* * *

**Sonnenscheint, Dekat dengan sungai Wasserblau**

“Raja Seungyoun...” teriak seseorang bagian dari pasukan kelompok Holz yang berjalan paling depan, dia tiba-tiba menghentikan kudanya yang membuat rombongan dibelakangnyapun ikut melakukan hal itu, “Ada manusia yang tergeletak..”

Seungyoun yang mendengar teriakan itu lalu menjalankan kudanya kedepan untuk melihat laporan anak buahnya itu. Setelah dekat dengan sosok yang dimaksud, dia lalu turun, menghampiri tubuh pria yang tergeletak telungkup dengan baju yang kotor dan bernoda darah dibeberapa bagian.

Sebelum membalik tubuh itu mata Seungyoun melihat pisau yang tergenggam ditangannya.

“Pisau Tuan Ahn...” ucap Byungchan yang sejak tadi ternyata juga ikut turun dari kuda, dia memperhatikan tubuh itu dengan seksama.

“Iya... tapi ini baju orang-orang Sonne, dan jika dilihat ini bukan baju dari kalangan rakyat..” Seungyoun menambahkan, wajahnya mulai mengeras karena membayangkan telah terjadi sesuatu pada anak buahnya itu.

“Sudah kuduga, tuan Ahn dalam bahaya..” ucap Byungchan yang juga sama-sama mempunyai firasat buruk.

Seungyoun tak melanjutkan lagi pembicaraan itu, dia segera membalik tubuh itu dan mengecek nafas dihidungnya. “Masih hidup..”

“Bawa orang ini pada kereta barang, obati lukanya, setelah itu kita lanjutkan perjalanan sampai matahari tenggelam..”

“Melanjutkan perjalanan? Apa tidak sebaiknya mencari tuan Ahn disekitar sini?” tanya Byungchan tak percaya.

“Tidak.. kita hanya perlu menunggu orang ini sadar dan bertanya padanya.” Seungyoun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang geram setiap melihat orang yang tadi dia temukan, “Aku yakin kalau tuan Ahn baik-baik saja. Tujuanku sekarang hanya ingin segera menemui Raja itu dan bertanya, kenapa bisa orang ini memiliki pisau tuan Ahn... Hahaha...Lee Jinhyuk.. Apa maunya?”

Mata Seungyoun bukan lagi mata yang biasa. Ada kemarahan yang terpancar dari sorotan itu. Byungchan tahu jika sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi keputusan Seungyoun.

* * *

**Kamar Raja Jinhyuk, Istana Sonne, Sonnenzentrum**

Seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul dikamar Raja. Wajah mereka berduka melihat sosok Jinhyuk yang terbaring pucat diatas kasur megahnya. Jinwoo sejak tadi menangis paling keras, bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang terlihat baik-baik saja kemarin kini pulang dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Lee Sejin sama sedihnya, belum pernah selama periode Jinhyuk menjabat sebagai Raja terjadi hal yang mengerikan seperti ini. Percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Raja. Dan hal ini terjadi ditanahnya sendiri.

“Apakah yang harus kita lakukan?” Jinwoo bertanya pada Sejin. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, mencoba kuat meskipun sesekali matanya masih menitikkan air mata.

“Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang, para ahli sudah mencoba mengobatinya, dia akan baik-baik saja,” jawab Sejin sambil mengelus punggung anak lelaki itu. “Ayahmu kuat..”

“Ini semua gara-gara bangsa Holz bukan?” tanya Jinwoo dengan nada kesal. Lee Sejin melirik dengan hati-hati pada Han Seungwoo dan Dongpyo yang juga ada disitu. Kedua orang itu sama hancurnya berada disana, apalagi Seungwoo yang menyaksikan semuanya kejadian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

“Bukan Jinwoo.. kita belum tahu siapa yang melakukan ini..” jawab Sejin menenangkan anak itu. Mencoba bersikap netral karena belum ada bukti apapun.

“Aku akan mencaritahu siapa yang menyebabkan ayahku seperti ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja orang-orang yang menyebabkan keluarga terluka. Paman Hangyul, Paman Wooseok dan Ka Yohan juga hilang. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka..” Jinwoo berdiri dari kursinya, dengan emosi dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum dia membuka pintu, Minkyu masuk bersama seorang prajurit kerajaan dan menahan Jinwoo.

“Akan aku ceritakan semuanya pangeran..” ucap prajurit itu yang disertai anggukan Minkyu.

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

“Jadi mereka bukan dari Holz?” tanya Sejin setelah mendengarkan cerita prajurit itu, Cha Junho namanya, dia baru saja menceritakan apa yang dia temukan dari tubuh salah satu kawanan yang berhasil dia bunuh, orang yang sama yang memanah Jinhyuk.

“Bukan... dia pemanah dari negeri Sonnennord, saya sangat yakin karena saya berasal dari wilayah yang sama dengannya. Dia pemanah yang cukup hebat. Saya pernah bertemu dengannya pada saat latihan untuk tes masuk menjadi prajurit istana, namun entah kenapa dia berhenti ditengah jalan, padahal kemampuan memanahnya lebih hebat daripada saya sendiri”

“Aku pikir...” Minkyu membuka mulutnya, “Semua ini adalah ulah orang dalam..”

“Atau bisa saja Holz juga” ucap Seungwoo tiba-tiba, “Kalian tidak usah ragu untuk menyalahkan mereka didepanku, aku baik-baik saja.”

Kecuali Jinwoo, mereka terlihat merasa bersalah mendengar perkataan Seungwoo. Mereka tidak bermaksud menutupi kecurigaan mereka, hanya saja mereka tidak ingin Seungwoo merasa sakit hati.

“Tunggu sebentar, ada apa dengan paman Han dan Holz?” tanya Jinwoo yang kebingungan, “Apa aku satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti disini?.”

“Kakek Dongpyo adalah bangsa Holz.. pangeran Jinwoo, pangeran mungkin belum mengetahuinya, nenek moyang kami berasal dari Holz..” jelas Seungwoo pada anak itu.

“Ah...” Jinwoo terkejut mendengar informasi baru itu, dia lalu teringat semua perkataan yang dia ucapkan dihadapan Dongpyo dan Han Seungwoo tadi ketika dengan mudahnya menyalahkan bangsa Holz atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. “Maafkan aku paman Han..”

“Tidak usah minta maaf.. bahkan akupun sekarang punya rasa curiga yang sama pada mereka,” ucap Seungwoo sambil menggeleng lemas.

“Aku harus minta maaf pada ka Dongpyo” ucap Jinwoo sambil menatap pintu keluar, Dongpyo menunggu diluar karena Han Seungwoo menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut kedalam, “Dan tuan Cha, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Ayahku dan memberikannya pertolongan pertama. Paman Han juga terima kasih sudah dengan cepat membawa Ayah kembali kesini. Keluarga Lee berhutang banyak pada kalian”

“Iya.. terima kasih Cha Junho..” Sejin menambahkan perkataan keponakannya itu, “Mulai saat ini aku yang akan mengambil alih tugas Jinhyuk, bantu kami untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik kericuhan ini.”

* * *

**Di Tengah Hutan Middle**

_“Dimana aku?”_ Lee Hangyul membuka matanya, tubuhnya tergeletak diatas gerobak kayu yang ditarik oleh kuda, disampingnya banyak kain tenda dan tongkat-tongkat penyanggah. Gerobak yang seharusnya hanya berisi barang saja kini entah berapa lama sudah menjadi tempat tidurnya. _“Aku diselamatkan mereka”_

Hangyul antara bersyukur dan cemas. Dia lalu berusaha mengangkat badannya, ingin mencari tahu dengan mengintip pada orang yang mengendarai kuda didepannya.

 _“Baju yang sama seperti kelompok itu.. Sial.. aku ditangkap kembali oleh mereka..”_

“Ka Seungyoun... orang ini bangun...” teriak seseorang yang melihat Hangyul bergerak.

Semua kuda langsung berhenti ketika teriakan itu keluar dari mulut orang yang tak lain adalah Byungchan. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat Hangyul membuka matanya dari kuda yang dia kendarai dibelakang gerobak.

Sekarang Hangyul tengah berpikir keras, apakah dia harus lompat dari gerobak dan lari kabur dari kelompok ini, tapi dia sendiri takut jika mereka berhasil menangkapnya lagi dan bertindak lebih kejam. Maka akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menutup lagi matanya dan berpura-pura untuk kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

“Woi..” Byungchan menepuk pipi Hangyul beberapa kali, “Jangan berpura-pura tidur lagi.. Aku sudah melihatmu bangun tadi..”

Hangyul menghembuskan nafasnya berat, aktingnya kurang meyakinkan sehingga sekarang mau tidak mau dia harus membuka matanya, “Hallo..”

“Hallo?” tanya Seungyoun yang sekarang sudah berdiri disamping Byungchan dan menatap Hangyul dengan tajam.

 _“Orang ini pasti pemimpin mereka”_ ucap Hangyul dalam hati.

“Turun..” perintah Seungyoun sambil memberi tanda dengan menggerakan kepalanya.

Hangyulpun bangun, lalu turun dari gerobak itu, dia melihat kakinya sudah diobati dan kini dililit dengan kain.

_“Hmm.. kenapa mereka mengobatiku? Ah aku lupa, aku diperlakukan seperti ini karena mereka tahu aku pangeran”

“Duduk! Berlutut disana...” perintah Seungyoun lagi setelah melihat Hangyul hanya berdiri sambil menatapnya kosong.

“Hmm?” Hangyul tidak mengerti, dia belum pernah diperintah kasar seperti ini.

“Sudah cepat duduk...” Byungchan mengulang lagi sambil mendorong bahu Hangyul kebawah sampai dirinya duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Seungyoun.

“Siapa namamu?” tanya Seungyoun masih dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

 _“Kenapa dia bertanya nama? Bukankah mereka sudah tahu? Apa mereka bukan dari kelompok yang sama? Tapi pakaian mereka sama? Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku berbohong? Atau jujur? Siapa tahu mereka membantuku? Tapi dimana ini? Ini sudah dekat dengan Sonnenzentrum bukan?”_

“Hei.. cepat jawab..” Byungchan terlihat tidak sabar, “Apa otakmu masih belum berfungsi karena tidur seharian?”

 _“Sehari? Ah iya.. berapa lama aku tidak sadar? Ini sudah siang... sepertinya aku benar-benar tidur satu hari..”_

“Baiklah jika tidak ingin memberitahu identitas, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ini..” ucap Seungyoun lagi, “Aku tidak ingin waktuku habis percuma karenamu, cepat katakan kenapa kau memiliki pisau ini?”

 _“Sial.. kalau aku bilang aku kabur dari mereka, apakah itu tidak berbahaya? Bagaimana jika pertanyaan ini jebakan?”_

“Jangan memancing kesabaranku..” Seungyoun terlihat menggertakan gigi menahan kekesalannya.

“Aku menemukannya dihutan..” jawab Hangyul spontan, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

“Ha.. ha...” Seungyoun tertawa tidak percaya, “Hahahah... ikat dia pada gerobak, jangan beri dia apapun sampai kita sampai di tempat Lee Jinhyuk, mungkin didepan Rajanya orang ini akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.”

“Tunggu... tunggu...” Hangyul merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia merasa antara bersyukur karena akan kembali ke istana, dan juga cemas takut jika nanti akan terjadi hal yang berbahaya pada keluarga dan staff kerajaan.

“Jangan banyak omong..” Byungchan mengikat tangan Hangyul dengan keras, “Jangan berbuat macam-macam.. kalau tidak...” tangan Byungchan jari telunjuk Byungchan kini bolak-balik secara horizontal di leher Hangyul. Yang membuat tubuh pangeran itu merinding ketakutan.

* * *

_“Tuan... mereka berhasil mencaritahu identitas salah seorang dari orang-orang kita..”_

 _“Hehm.. hehm.. hehm... Bunuh Cha Junho... dan beritahu Ahn untuk melepaskan tawanan dihutan.. Biarkan mereka mati kelaparan disana..”_

 _“Cha Junho sekarang tinggal di istana tuan.. membunuhnya akan sulit dilakukan”_

 _Plak_

 _“Apa perlu aku sendiri yang mengotori tangan ini? Lakukan apapun itu, aku ingin dia mati karena sudah menggagalkan rencanaku..”_

 _“Baik tuan”_

* * *

**Kamar Raja Jinhyuk, Istana Sonne, Sonnenzentrum**

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Cha Junho dan meminta maaf kepada Dongpyo kini Jinwoo kembali ke kamar tidur Ayahnya. Dia menatap wajah yang sang Ayah yang masih terlihat pucat. Tangannya yang terbalut kain masih sedikit basah oleh darah.

Jinwoo memegang lembut tangan Ayahnya, berdoa agar dia cepat sadar dan kembali tersenyum padanya. Tak jauh dari situ duduk pula Han Seungwoo. Rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya itu membuat dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kamar itu berlama-lama. Mungkin dia akan merasa tenang jika sudah melihat Jinhyuk membuka matanya.

“Uugh....” tubuh Jinhyuk bergerak, baru membuka matanya saja Jinhyuk sudah bisa merasakan nyeri yang sangat diseluruh tubuhnya.

“Ayah...” dengan cepat Jinwoo memegang tangan Ayahnya.

“Jinwoo...” ucap Jinhyuk lemah, “kenapa kalian ada disini?”

Han Seungwoo kini berdiri tepat disamping Jinwoo, dia tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, bersyukur karena Jinhyuk sadar lebih cepat dari yang dia kira.

“Ada yang sakit?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menyembunyikan getar suaranya.

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Sesungguhnya badannya rasanya panas tercabik. Racun yang ada didalam panah itu benar-benar berhasil melukai tubuhnya, jika saat itu telat beberapa detik saja Jinhyuk mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini.

“Sungguh?” tanya Seungwoo sekali lagi, “Aku sudah meminta para ahli kesehatan untuk membuatkan obat untuk menyembuhkan Yang Mulia. Semampunya racun ditubuh Yang Mulia sudah dinetralisir, hanya tetap, selama ini pasti akan ada efek bagi yang kena racun itu”

“Tenang saja aku baik-baik saja.” Jinhyuk berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, namun tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakan, dia hanya bisa meringis, “Aku seharusnya yang melindungi kalian dan para rakyat, bukan yang tergolek lemah disini”

Kedua orang yang sama-sama menyaksikan ringisan Jinhyuk kini ikut tersayat hatinya. Mereka menggeleng bersamaan, berusaha mengatakan kalau semua yang diucapkan Jinhyuk sekarang adalah kesalahan.

“Jinwoo, kembali ke kamarmu, Ayah ingin bicara berdua dengan paman Seungwoo...”

“Ayah...” Jinwoo ingin memohon untuk tinggal lebih lama dengan Ayahnya, tapi ketika Jinhyuk mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan tambahan _“Ayah mohon”_ maka akhirnya dia mengalah, “Besok aku akan kesini lagi.”

“Iya..”

* * *

**Hutan Middle, Tempat Wooseok dan Yohan di Tahan**

“Sepertinya pangeran Hangyul melupakan kalian...”

Wooseok menatap ke arah pintu bilik tua itu. Hatinya cemas mengingat Hangyul yang pergi dalam keadaan terluka malam hari.

“Mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi santapan serigala-serigala diluar sana, apakah kalian tidak tahu hutan ini terkenal dengan kumpulan serigalanya? Berani-beraninya kalian mengirim seorang pangeran keluar untuk mencari bantuan, padahal sebenarnya hal itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Jikapun kalian aku bebaskan sekarang, kalian tetap akan mendapat hukuman karena telah membahayakan jiwa seorang pangeran...”

 _“Aku harap apa yang dia katakan tidak terjadi padamu... aku harap kau selamat...”_ Wooseok terus mengulang perkataan itu dalam hari, berharap doanya akan didengar oleh siapapun, oleh apapun.

Lelaki yang menjadi pemimpin mereka itu mendecih, “Karena kalian membuatku kesal, hari ini aku tidak ingin berbaik hati membagi makanan ini... Kita lihat besok apa yang lelaki tua itu katakan tentang nasib kalian berdua”.

* * *

**Kamar Raja Jinhyuk, Istana Sonne, Sonnenzentrum**

“Maaf...” ucap Jinhyuk ketika dia sudah dibiarkan berdua dengan Seungwoo. “Kemarin aku sempat mencurigaimu, kini aku berhutang nyawa padamu..”

“Aku yang harusnya minta maaf” jawab Seungwoo tak kalah serius, “Sepertinya aku terlalu ingin membuktikan padamu, dan juga pada rakyat Sonne kalau orang-orang Holz tidaklah sekejam itu. Dan akhirnya aku lengah. Jika saja waktu itu aku mendengarkan kata-kata Menteri Noh mungkin Yang Mulia tidak akan begini... Pangeran Hangyul dan yang lainnya tidak akan hilang seperti ini..”

“Itu bukan salahmu, sampai saat ini kita belum mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini..” Jinhyuk menarik nafas panjang, “Bahkan saat panah itu menusuk tangan ini..” Dilihatnya lengannya yang terlilit rapat kain, “Aku tahu dia bukan bangsa Holz.. dia pasti penduduk Sonne, lebih tepatnya orang yang mahir dalam menggunakan panah..”

“Yang Mulia...” Seungwoo bisa melihat senyum pahit yang tersungging di bibir Rajanya itu.

“Benarkan? Kau lebih tahu Ka..” Jinhyuk merasa ini bukan percakapan antara dia sebagai Raja dan Seungwoo sang Jenderal, kali ini dia ingin berdiskusi sedekat mungkin dengan Seungwoo sebagai teman, sebagai adik yang sudah saling mengenal berpuluh tahun, “Kau Guru panah dan pedangku, kau tahu pasti dari jarak dan ketepatan sasaran kalau dia adalah salah satu pemanah yang hebat..”

“Iya,” angguk Seungwoo, “Dan Junho.. ehm..dia prajurit yang membunuh orang yang memanahmu dan ikut membantu mengobatimu juga mengakui mengenal orang itu juga.. dia sempat belajar untuk bisa masuk menjadi prajurit pengaman kerajaan, namun entah karena suatu alasan dia menghentikan diri..”

“Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengurusi semua mayat dan menyelidiki siapa mereka. Kalau semua identitas mereka sudah jelas, mungkin kita bisa tahu siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini..”

“Bagus... Lalu apakah ada kabar baru tentang Hangyul dan yang lainnya?”

Seungwoo menggeleng, “Kepala daerah Sonnenscheint sudah mengirim pasukan untuk menelusuri hutan middle namun tidak ada jejak..”

Jinhyuk memejamkan matanya, selain rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang lagi diseluruh badannya, ada sakit yang lebih perih menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Adik satu-satunya dan orang kepercayaannya kini entah berada dimana dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

“Istirahat Yang Mulia...” ucap Seungwoo yang menjadi khawatir kembali, sedikit menyesal juga kenapa dia malah menambah beban pikiran dengan mengabarkan semuanya pada Jinhyuk. “Kami semua sudah mulai mengatur pencarian, baik pangeran Hangyul dan juga pelaku.. jangan khawatir..”

Jinhyuk tersenyum lagi. Dia lalu memposisikan diri lebih nyaman agar bisa tidur kembali. “Betul, aku harus tertidur lagi. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu ka...”

* * *

**Pintu Gerbang Utama Istana, Sonnenzentrum**

“Tuan-tuan tolong jangan seperti ini... pengawal apa yang kalian lakukan... tahan orang-orang ini..” teriak kepala pengurus istana, para pengawalpun akhirnya menahan sekelompok orang yang sejak tadi membuat ribut para staff istana karena kehadirannya.

“Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Raja Lee Jinhyuk, sebutkan kalau aku Cho Seungyoun dari Holz”

Para pengawal yang awalnya menahan orang-orang dari kelompok itu pelan-pelan mundur menjauh setelah mendengar nama Holz. Mereka tidak ingin membuat pergerakan yang salah, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan bangsa yang pernah menjadi lawan perang bangsa Sonne.

Kepala Pengurus Istana yang mendengar itupun terkejut. Dia berusaha mencerna ucapa Seungyoun dan mencari solusi keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil.

“Ada apa dengan keributan ini?” tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sejin dari kejauhan, suaranya yang tenang itu membuat kepala pengurus menjadi lega. Tanpa menunggu lama kepala pengurus istana kini sudah berbisik pada Sejin dan menceritakan semuanya.

Sejin mendengarkan semua penjelasan itu sambil menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya. Pria dengan syal bulu serigala abu yang melingkar pada bahunya yang memiliki mata runcing seperti mata rubah itu membuat Sejin teringat akan seseorang.

“Holz...” gumam Sejin setelah mendengar semua cerita sang kepala pengurus. “Ada apa anda mencari Raja Jinhyuk? ehm, sayang anda datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Raja Jinhyuk sedang sangat sibuk. Jika ada hal penting anda bisa katakan pada saya, saya yang akan menyampaikan lagi padanya”

“Anda siapa?”

“Ah iya saya lupa memperkenalkan diri..” Sejin mendekati sosok itu, membuat para pengawal yang ada disana siap siaga, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

“Nama saya Lee Sejin..” Sejin membungkuk menghormat, “Saya putra dari Pangeran Lee Junki, adik dari mendiang Raja Dongwook.”

“Ah seorang Pangeran juga..” Seungyoun membungkuk dan menyuruh anggota kelompoknya juga ikut menghormat, “Saya datang kesini karena saya punya banyak hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Raja. Dan saya juga ingin memberikan hadiah padanya..”

“Hadiah?”

“Iya..” Seungyoun lalu memberikan sebuah kode kepada Byungchan.

Pria jangkung itu sekarang berjalan menuju gerobak paling belakang dan membawa sesosok tubuh yang tangannya diikat dan kepalanya ditutup dengan karung bekas bungkus persediaan makanan mereka.

“Ini...” ucap Seungyoun dengan wajah yang sama sekali berubah, berbeda dengan Sejin dan staff kerajaan yang mengetahui pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang yang sekarang dipaksa berlutut.

Sejin gemetar, hatinya tahu pasti kalau itu pakaian kerajaan, pakaian Lee Hangyul lebih tepatnya. Dia ingin marah pada orang-orang yang ada didepannya, namun dia berusaha bersikap tenang dulu, sebelum bertindak gegabah.

“Apa maksud ini?” tanya Sejin pada Seungyoun.

“Ini yang saya ingin tanyakan pada Raja Jinhyuk. Saya menemukan orang ini ditengah hutan dan dia membawa barang yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh anggota kelompok kami...” Seungyoun menjawabnya dengan nada naik turun, dia merasakan kembali kemarahannya.

Sejin tak bisa menunggu, tanpa menunggu Seungyoun menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Sejin langsung membuka penutup kepala sosok yang dijadikan hadiah. Dan benar saja. Hangyul yang mulutnya terikat sedang menatap sedih Sejin sekarang.

“Hangyul...”

“Pangeran Hangyul...” teriak kepala pengurus yang juga langsung menghampiri dan menolong membuka seluruh ikatan yang ada dibadannya.

“Ka Sejin... Tuan Gong...” Hangyul menangis dengan keras. Ada rasa lega yang membuncah didadanya karena dia bisa kembali lagi ke istana.

“Pangeran?” bisik Byungchan pada Seungyoun. Seungyoun dan Byungchan menelan ludah bersamaan. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba cemas akan konsekuensi yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah memperlakukan seorang pangeran seperti itu.

“Terima kasih...” ucap Sejin, membuat Seungyoun dan Sejin mengerutkan dahinya tak menyangka akan mendapatkan ucapan seperti itu. “Masuklah kalian...”

“Pangeran?” tanya kepala pengurus pelan, “Apa tidak sebaiknya kita..”

“Tidak apa-apa.. aku jamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja...”

Sejin lalu berdiri memapah Hangyul yang masih menangis dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang, pada sosok yang kini mengikutinya. Sejin semakin yakin, orang ini adalah orang yang sama seperti yang dulu menolongnya. Si mata rubah yang selalu menjadi objek lukisannya.

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

Hangyul tadi sudah dibawa ke kamarnya, Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo sudah mendengar kabar tentang itu. Mereka awalnya ingin segara melihat Hangyul dan bertanya banyak hal, namun Sejin menyarankan agar membiarkan Hangyul istirahat terlebih dahulu dan lebih baik menyelesaikan urusan dengan orang-orang yang membawanya. Sejin juga sudah memberitahu kalau mereka orang-orang Holz, dan Cho Seungyoun adalah pemimpin mereka dan menyuruh Jinhyuk untuk bersikap sopan, karena menurut Sejin mereka orang baik. Jika mereka berniat jahat tidak mungkin dia membawa pulang Hangyul ke Istana.

Kini Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun sudah empat mata duduk diruang kerja kerajaan. Dipintu luar sudah berjaga-jaga Seungwoo dan Byungchan yang saling mewaspadai satu sama lain.

“Cho Seungyoun... saya langsung saja karena saya tidak suka basa-basi dan seperti yang anda juga lihat, saya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Jadi bisakah anda langsung pada maksud dan tujuan anda datang kesini..” Jinhyuk masih memberi kesan yang tak ramah, dia masih belum yakin apakah kedatangan orang-orang ini tidak berbahaya, meskipun tadi Sejin sudah mengatakan hal itu dan dalam hati dia sendiri mengakui seharusnya dia berterimakasih terlebih dahulu karena orang-orang inilah yang menyelamatkan dan membawa pulang adiknya.

“Seperti yang kudengar, anda.. benar-benar arogan,” ucap Seungyoun sambil tersenyum, tak percaya bahwa kabar burung tentang kearoganan Raja Sonne ini bisa dia lihat langsung oleh matanya.

Jinhyuk tak membalas apapun, dia hanya ikut tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada untungnya bagi dia membalas ejekan pria yang ada dihadapannya. Yang dibutuhkan Jinhyuk adalah sebuah jawaban, agar dia bisa tahu kenapa orang dari bangsa Holz berani menginjakan kaki di istananya.

Beberapa detik mereka hanya saling beradu pandang. Mata mereka menunjukan ada harga diri yang sangat besar yang dimiliki mereka, yang tidak boleh terlihat jatuh dimata sang lawan.

“Hm... sepertinya saya harus mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, apa tujuan anda datang ke sini tuan Cho Seungyoun, atau mungkin Yang Mulia Raja Seungyoun?” Jinhyuk mencoba mengalah, mungkin ada baiknya jika dia sedikit memainkan talik ulur dalam perkataannya supaya Seungyoun dapat dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Tidak ada yang tidak Raja Jinhyuk tahu sepertinya, tapi mengapa anda harus berpura-pura bodoh bertanya apa tujuan saya datang kesini.” Seungyoun menutup kalimatnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

“Apa maksud anda?”

“Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, apa anda tidak membaca surat yang saya titipkan pada anak buah saya.. ah iya... saya ingat kenapa saya datang ke sini.. hahaha...” Seungyoun kini tertawa seperti menyadari sesuatu, “Saya datang ke sini untuk mencaritahu kemana anak buah saya.. anda bisa dengan mudah menolak permintaan saya Raja Jinhyuk, anda tidak usah repot sampai harus membuat anak buah saya hilang”

“Tunggu.. tunggu.. tunggu sebentar, saya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksud.. surat? anak buah?”

Seungyoun hanya tertawa, dia masih berpikir kalau Jinhyuk sedang berakting, padahal nyatanya pria yang ada dihadapannya itu benar-benar sedang kebingungan.

Seungyoun kini duduk condong kedepan, sikunya bertumpu diatas paha dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam erat, “Begini Yang Mulia Lee Jinhyuk yang saya hormati.” Kalimat sarkasnya berbanding terbalik dengan sikap dan cara bicaranya sekarang, “Jika Anda benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi maka saya akan ceritakan semuanya dengan detail. Mungkin dengan itu ingatan anda akan kembali..”

“Saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Anda maksud, tidak pernah saya menerima surat, bahkan anak buah yang anda kirimkanpun tidak pernah saya temui..”

“Dua minggu yang lalu saya mengirim seseorang untuk membawa surat kepada Anda, surat ajakan kerjasama agar hubungan kedua bangsa ini lebih baik. Surat itu sangat jelas dan rinci sampai saya yakin jika Raja Sonne benar-benar pintar maka ajakan yang saya buat tidak akan pernah dia tolak. Hahaha... tapi sayangnya apa yang saya pikirkan salah. Sepertinya ajakan baik saya ditolak mentah-mentah”

Seungyoun mulai emosi, nada bicaranya semakin tinggi, “Tapi Tuan Lee Jinhyuk... jika anda menolak ajakan itu, anda hanya perlu membiarkan orang-orang kami pulang kembali, tanpa perlu menyentuh mereka. Anda tahu? Hingga saat ini orang yang saya kirim belum kembali lagi. dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, adik anda, pangeran Hangyul yang saya temui di hutan bisa memiliki pisau milik orang suruhan saya. Apakah anda tidak merasa lucu? Anda berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya, namun bukti merujuk pada orang-orang disekitar anda... Sungguh Raja Jinhyuk, demi langit dan bumi, saya sama sekali tidak mengerti. Saya hanya ingin anak buah saya kembali. Tanpa mereka saya tidak akan pergi dari tanah ini.”

Penjelasan itu membuat Jinhyuk makin kebingungan, kata-kata Seungyoun yang menuduhnya membuat darahnya ikut mendidih, “Tolong jangan membuat tuduhan yang tak berbukti tuan Cho Seungyoun. Saya sungguh benar-benar tidak mengerti.. Jika anda bersumpah demi matahari dan bumi, saya juga bisa bersumpah kalau saya benar-benar tidak pernah menerima utusanmu disini. Dan tentang Hangyul yang memiliki pisau itu, apakah kau sudah bertanya langsung padanya?”

“Sudah, namun saya tahu dia berbohong... dia tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dengan jujur, dia bahkan tidak menyebutkan kalau dia seorang pangeran ketika saya bertanya tadi..”

“Kalau begitu kita tanyakan langsung padanya nanti ketika dia sudah bangun, sekarang lebih baik kita tidak mengganggu tidurnya. saya akan siapkan kamar dan semua kebutuhan untukdan kelompokmu tinggal sampai semua urusan selesai, saya harap anda mau menerimanya”

“Baiklah.. saya setuju...”

Seungyoun meninggalkan ruangan tempat Jinhyuk sambil membanting pintu. Byungchan langsung mengikutinya, sementara Seungwoo mengetuk pintu dan masuk untuk menemui Jinhyuk. Dua Raja ini terlihat tidak baik setelah pembicaraan mereka barusan.

* * *

**Bangku di Taman Istana Utama, Sonnenzentrum**

“Namamu Dohyon?” Anak itu menengok ketika namanya disebut. Pangeran Lee Sejin kini menghampirinya. “Pangeran Dohyon?”

“Pangeran Lee Sejin...” Dohyon dengan cepat berdiri membungkukan badannya.

“Duduklah.. pasti sangat lelah sudah ikut dalam perjalanan panjang..”

Dohyon tak menjawab, dia ikut duduk ketika Sejin menepuk-nepuk sebagian tempat di atas bangku yang masih kosong dipinggirnya.

“Kau anak Raja Cho Seungyoun kan?”

“Iya...”

“Kalian sangat mirip..” Sejin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Dohyon, “Wajah yang sama yang aku temui beberapa puluh tahun lalu”

Dohyon tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sejin. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, entah apa.

“Bagaimana wilayah Sonne? Ini pasti kunjungan pertama kali bagimu bukan?”

“Indah... apalagi istananya, jauh lebih megah..” jawab Dohyon dengan polos, “Istana kami.. lebih kecil ukurannya daripada ini...”

“Hahaha... apakah kamu ingin berkeliling melihat istana ini? Aku akan menemanimu jika kamu mau.. sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang..”

“Benarkah pangeran? aku boleh berkeliling disini?” Dohyon sudah terlanjur senang ketika mendengar kalau dirinya akan diajak berkeliling.

“Boleh, asalkan satu syarat..”

“Apa?”

“Panggil aku paman Sejin.. anak Raja Lee pun memanggilku paman Sejin..”

“Hmm..” Dohyon meragu.

“Kamu tidak mau?”

“Mau...”

“Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi..”

* * *

**Lapangan Latihan Istana Sonne, Sonnenzentrum**

_“Fokus pada titik itu Lee Jinwoo, dalam hitungan ketika lepas busurnya, satu.. dua.. tiga”_ Jinwoo memerintahkan dirinya dalam hati. Panah yang ada ditangan Jinwoo kini melesat tepat mengenai tengah objek yang terbuat dari jerami.

“YES..” teriak Jinwoo bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan yang tidak biasanya dia dengar dari Dongpyo teman latihannya.

“Paman Sejinn...” teriak Dongpyo yang lari menuju tempat Sejin dan Dohyon sekarang berdiri, Jinwoopun ikut berlari menghampiri. Sejin tersenyum memeluk kedua anak itu. Sementara Dohyon dia masih terpukau atas ketepatan memanah yang baru saja Jinwoo lakukan.

“Kenalkan dia Dohyon..” Sejin menarik Dohyon lebih dekat. Mereka semua akhirnya saling membungkuk memberi salam. “Dia anak Raja Holz..”

“Wow..” seru Dongpyo, dia lalu dengan cepat berdiri disamping Dohyon, “Kenalkan aku Han Dongpyo, anak dari Jenderal Han...”

Dohyon mengangguk, lalu dia menatap Jinwoo, “Aku Jinwoo, Lee Jinwoo, anak dari Raja Lee Jinhyuk..”

“Panahmu tadi sangat hebat..” puji Dohyon, “mungkin ini kenapa kalian terkenal sebagai bangsa yang hebat dalam memanah..”

“Aku lebih hebat lagi...” potong Dongpyo, “dan juga permainan pedangku tak kalah bagusnya, apa kau mau melihat?”

Dohyon tertawa kecil, dia teringat akan seorang kakak yang juga sering memamerkan kemampuan pedangnya.

“Hah.. jangan tertawa, kau pasti berpikir aku tidak bisa bermain dengan baik bukan?”

“Tidak aku hanya mengingat seseorang, dia kakak sepupuku namanya Song Hyeonjun. Dia juga mahir memainkan pedang seperti kakak,” jawab Dohyon yang masih merasa lucu melihat Dongpyo.

“Kau tahu, Kakekku bangsa Holz jadi aku mewarisi sifatnya yang mahir menggunakan pedang...” ucap Dongpyo dengan bangga. Semenjak Jinwoo tahu tentang cerita ini dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan lagi asal-usul keluarganya.

“Kau bangsa Holz?”

“Aku campuran.. Ayahku juga.. hanya kakekku yang murni Holz..”

Dohyon awalnya tidak percaya, namun melihat Sejin yang mengangguk mengiyakan semua pernyataan Dongpyo, maka dia kini menerima hal itu.

“Kalau kau masih belum percaya ayo aku tunjukan.. kami bisa mengajarkanmu memanah jika kau mau. Aku punya cara rahasia yang hanya ayahku dan beberapa orang tahu..” tambah Dongpyo lagi.

“Iya.. tapi sebaliknya..” Jinwoo yang sejak tadi diam kini ikut bicara, “ajarkan kami bagaimana menggunakan pedang yang baik, supaya impas..”

“Setuju?” tanya Dongpyo langsung pada Dohyon

“Setuju..”

“Baiklah.. kalian bersenang-senanglah.. paman harus kembali lagi melihat paman Hangyul..”

“Oh iya paman Hangyul.. aku juga ingin melihat dia” ucap Jinwoo spontan.

“Nanti...” jawab Sejin, “Kalau dia sudah tenang dan sudah istirahat dengan baik kalian boleh mengunjunginya..”

“Baik paman...”

“Selamat latihan, jangan lupa nanti kalian bersama Dohyon ke istana utama untuk makan malam nanti.. sepertinya kita akan makan malam bersama”

“Iya paman..”

* * *

**Hutan Middle**

Matahari lebih cepat hilang di hutan. Begitulah kata banyak orang dan memang benar, senja terasa sangat cepat berlalu, terutama bagi Wooseok dan Yohan yang baru saja ditinggalkan begitu saja ditengah hutan. Ikatan yang tersisa hanya ditangan mereka.

Yohan kini terkulai lemas disampingnya, selain karena mereka hanya diberi satu kali makan setiap hari, luka yang cukup parah membuat tubuh Yohan makin lama makin tak berdaya. Maka karena inilah, pikir Wooseok, hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan agar mereka berdua selamat.

Sambil berusaha melepas ikatan ditangannya Wooseok terus bersiaga. Cerita tentang serigala yang setiap hari dia dengar dari kawanan penculik membuat dirinya sedikit resah. Tidak hanya serigala mungkin, bahkan binatang buas kecil lainnya akan datang karena mencium bau darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan Yohan.

“Ka Wooseok pergi saja.. Biarkan aku disini..” ucap Yohan dengan sangat lemah, bahkan Wooseok harus mendekatkan kupingnya agar bisa mendengar suara lelaki itu dengan jelas.

“Tidak.. tidak... aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu..” Wooseok terus mengeser-geser tangannya, luka lecet akibat gesekan dengan tali itu sudah membuat pergelangan tangannya berdarah. “Sebentar lagi tali ini lepas.. lalu nanti aku akan melepas tali ikatan kamu juga.. setelah itu kita sama-sama pergi..”

“Aku sudah tidak kuat..” bisik Yohan lagi, “Pergi saja ka.. aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu...”

“Tidak Yohan please.. jangan berkata seperti itu..”

“Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu..”

“Yohan...” mata Wooseok kini basah, sekuat tenaga dia mencoba melepaskan ikatan ditangannya, namun tali itu hanya longgar beberapa mili saja. “Yohan.. kau harus kuat...”

“Aku harap Pangeran Hangyul baik-baik saja.. dan kakak juga, sehingga aku bisa mati dalam keadaan tidak bersalah..”

“Yohan! Hentikan... hhh... jangan berbicara macam-macam..” Wooseok menangis. Dia menyerah, tangannya sudah sangat perih, namun ikatannya masih terlalu kuat.

“Raja Lee menyuruhku menjaga kalian, aku akan senang jika kalian bisa kembali ke zentrum (Sonnenzentrum) dalam keadaan baik-baik saja”

“Yohan.. please...”

“Ka Wooseok... kenapa semakin dingin?”

“Yohan...”

“Kakak... waktu kecil kakak selalu menyemangatiku, meskipun aku bukan saudara kandung kakak... aku masih ingat kalau..” racau Yohan yang mulai kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya.

“Syuutt...” Wooseok mendekat lalu tidur dekat dengan Yohan, hatinya sakit melihat adiknya seperti ini. “Tidurlah.. semua akan baik-baik saja.. Besok aku yakin kita bisa keluar dari hutan ini... Tidurlah, kakak akan menjagamu..”

“Aku yang akan menjaga kakak...”

“Iya.. Yohan selalu yang menjaga kakak”

* * *

* * *

_to be continued_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Holz dalam bahasa Jerman berarti Kayu (Wood), penulis menggunakan ini karena nama panggung Seungyoun adalah Woodz. Sonne dalam bahasa Jerman berarti Sun, seperti yang kita ketahui Lee Jinhyuk mendapat julukan Baby Sun setelah acara Produce berakhir.  
> 2\. Lagu baru mereka Touché milik Woodz/Cho Seungyoun dan 활 Bow milik Jinhyuk menjadi salah satu ide pada salah satu aspek didalam cerita. Touché adalah satu istilah dalam permainan anggar, maka itulah kenapa penulis membuat Kerajaan Holz lebih mahir bermain pedang, sementara Kerajaan Sonne mahir dalam memanah.


	3. Holzsonne - Tale of Two Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho Seungyoun dan Lee Jinhyuk menemukan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan dibalik semua misteri yang terjadi. Dengan bantuan seluruh pihak akhirnya mereka bisa menguak siapa yang berada dibalik seluruh insiden ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini merupakan fiksi belaka. Nama, Tempat juga Kejadian merupakan Rekayasa.  
> Penulis hanya mengambil nama artis.  
> TW: act of violence, character death!  
> CW: mention of blood
> 
> Cerita ini ditulis dalam rangka memperingati comeback ketiganya Lee Jinhyuk dan Cho Seungyoun.

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

Keesokan hari setelah Hangyul dibawa kembali ke Istana. Dia bangun dalam keadaan panik, semalam mimpi buruk datang padanya, maka tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya, dia segera bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mencari Lee Jinhyuk agar dia bisa menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami pada kakaknya.

Seperti yang sudah Hangyul duga ketika dia tidak menemukan kakaknya di kamarnya, Lee Jinhyuk kini bersama orang-orang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang kerjanya. Mereka sedang membicarakan lagi runtutan kejadian yang Seungyoun kemarin ceritakan pada Jinhyuk.

Semua mata itu kini beralih kepada Hangyul ketika adik Raja itu datang. Sejin yang paling pertama merangkulnya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Hangyul melihat kalau di ruang kerja itu sudah duduk hampir semua orang penting. Lee Jinhyuk, Han Seungwoo, Lee Sejin, Kim Minkyu dan Cha Junho, tidak lupa juga dua tamu dari Holz, Cho Seungyoun dan Choi Byungchan. Dengan sekarang dia yang menjadi pusat diantara mereka semua.

“Apakah kau sudah sarapan?” tanya Sejin kepada Hangyul. Pria itu menggeleng.

“Aku harus dengan cepat menceritakan semua ini pada Raja dan juga kalian semua..” Hangyul terlihat sangat serius, “Aku tidak mau membiarkan ka Wooseok dan Yohan berlama-lama disana”

“Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya,” perintah Jinhyuk, dia tahu percuma menyuruh Hangyul untuk makan terlebih dahulu, Hangyul tidak akan mendengarnya, “Ceritakan semua dari awal hingga akhir dengan jelas, sehingga tidak ada yang salah paham lagi..”

Hangyul menarik nafas panjang. Dia lalu menceritakan secara detail bagaimana ditengah perjalanannya menuju Sonnenscheint, dia dan kelompoknya dihadang sekelompok kawanan. Semua pengawal kerajaan dibunuh, dan hanya mereka bertiga yang dibiarkan namun mereka ditahan di sebuah gubuk bilik yang tidak tahu ada dimana.

“Kawanan itu memiliki pakaian yang sama dengan mereka,” ucap Hangyul sambil melihat kearah Seungyoun dan Byungchan, “Mereka menahan kami... aku bisa kabur karena aku yang paling tidak disiksa.. berbeda dengan.. ehm.. Yo..han.. dia.. aku mohon kak selamatkan mereka..”

“Lalu pisau itu?” tanya Seungyoun tak sabar, “Darimana kau mendapatkan pisau itu?”

“Pisau itu kucuri ketika aku kabur, pisau milik pemimpin kelompok yang menawan kami..” Hangyul mulai menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit, “Tolong cepatlah kita kesana, kita selamatkan ka Wooseok dan Yohan”

“Tuan Ahn...” ucap Seungyoun geram setelah mendengar penjelasan Hangyul, “Aku masih tidak bisa percaya... mana mungkin dia melakukan itu..”

“Tapi itu kenyataannya Raja Seungyoun.. anak buahmulah yang melakukan semua kejahatan ini..” timpal Jinhyuk, “Kau harus mencarinya, sementara kami mencari orang-orang kami yang masih ditawan oleh mereka”

“Aku tidak tahu apakah informasi ini juga penting,” tambah Hangyul lagi, “Tapi aku yakin kalau mereka juga menunggu perintah seseorang, pemimpin kawanan itu selalu bilang kalau dia menunggu perintah 'si pria tua', dan sepertinya 'pria tua' ini mengenalku, ka Wooseok dan Yohan dengan baik”

“Apakah kau yakin?” tanya Lee Sejin memastikan lagi.

“Iya..” jawab Hangyul yakin.

Lee Sejin lalu melihat kearah Cha Junho dengan tajam, sebuah tatapan yang membuat Cha Junho memalingkan karena ketakutan yang dia rasakan.

* * *

_“Tuan, sepertinya kita dalam bahaya, mereka sepertinya sudah mengetahui darimana racun didapatkan, lebih baik anda segera meninggalkan Sonne sebelum terlambat..”_

_“Kenapa kau belum membunuh Cha Junho..”_

_“Dia terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang Kerajaan tuan, aku tidak menembus pertahanan, dia sengaja selalu bersama dengan tuan Kim Minkyu”_

_“Keluarga Lee makin lama membuatku muak, Sonne tidak boleh lama berada dalam tangan mereka..”_

_“Tuan.. apakah tidak sebaiknya anda berhenti melakukan ini...”_

_“Aku mencintai Sonne sama seperti leluhurku dan aku akan menjaganya.. apa yang kakekku rasakan, harus mereka rasakan, bagaimana rasanya diabaikan setelah memberikan seluruh hidupnya hanya demi bangsa ini... aku harus merebutnya dari mereka.. harus.. kalau tidak lebih baik aku mati..”_

* * *

**Hutan Middle**

Wooseok menarik tubuh Yohan sambil tak hentinya meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya lemas, matanya buram sembab, telapak kakinya sudah sangat sakit. Entah berapa lama dia sudah berjalan dari pagi tadi sambil membawa tubuh dingin dan kaku Yohan dia bungkus dengan pakaian luarnya.

Adiknya itu telah pergi, meninggalkannya malam tadi ketika tidur. Beberapa kali Wooseok mencoba membangunkannya karena tidak percaya bahwa tubuh pria yang dia kenal paling kuat setelah Han Seungwoo itu menyerah. Namu seberapa keras Wooseok berteriak, tidak ada balasan dari tubuh itu. Wooseok sadar, adiknya tak mampu lagi menahan sakit yang sudah dia tahan hampir satu minggu ini.

_“Aku ingin kakak kembali ke istana”_

Suara lemah Yohan kemarin terngiang ditelinganya. Suara inilah yang tadi menjadi sebuah sumber tenaga kala harapan Wooseok hampir hilang. Demi mewujudkan permintaan terakhir adiknya itu Wooseok dengan tenaga terakhirnya mencari cara lain untuk membuka tali ikatan ditangannya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah batang kayu yang cukup runcing. Batang kayu itu dia gunakan untuk memotong tali pengikat. Setelah beberapa kali gesekan dan tarikan, akhirnya Wooseok bisa melepaskan diri juga.

Tangannya merah, kulitnya melepuh akibat tali yang mengikatnya begitu keras. Namun sekarang bukan waktunya mengeluh. Segera dia berjalan lagi menghampiri tubuh Yohan. Dia melepaskan semua ikatan yang ada ditubuh adiknya itu. Rambutnya yang mulai panjang itu Wooseok rapihkan dengan jarinya. Sebisa mungkin membuat Yohan terlihat bersih.

Wooseok lalu melepaskan baju luar yang dia pakai. Dia tutup badan adiknya yang dingin itu dengan kencang menggunakan bajunya. Sambil terus mengusap wajah adiknya dia berharap kalau hal itu bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya yang makin mendingin.

Sambil menangis Wooseok lalu menarik tubuh adiknya sedikit demi sedikit, meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mencari bantuan. Meski harapan itu kecil Wooseok tetap akan menjemputnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya tergolek begitu saja di hutan. Pemakaman yang pantas harus dia berikan, agar adiknya bisa tenang di alam sana.

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

Jenderal Han dan pasukan sudah dikirim Jinhyuk untuk menyelamatkan Wooseok dan Yohan. Dalam rombongannya Minkyu dan Hangyul juga ikut, bersama dengan orang-orang Holz yaitu Seungyoun dan Byungchan juga beberapa anak buah mereka.

Jinhyuk kini duduk bersama Sejin dan Junho diruang kerja. Mereka akan membicarakan tentang masalah kawanan yang berusaha membunuhnya di Hutan Middle kemarin.

Sejin yang mengetahui sesuatu akhirnya meminta Jinhyuk untuk mendengarkan informasi yang dia miliki, dia juga yang meminta Junho untuk ikut hadir dalam diskusi kali itu.

“Aku sebetulnya tidak yakin, tapi aku setelah melihatmu yang ketakutan tadi pagi sepertinya aku tahu kau mengetahui siapa dibalik ini semua, benarkan Cha Junho?”

“Apa maksudmu Sejin?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Aku mendapat kabar dari Minkyu kalau racun yang digunakan untuk membunuhmu hanya digunakan oleh para prajurit istana ketika berperang.”

“Iya.. Jenderal Han juga sudah mengatakan ini padaku.. itulah mengapa Junho bisa memberikan pertolong-” Jinhyuk memperlambat perkataannya, dia seperti menyadari sesuatu, “Kau tahu darimana kalau racun yang digunakan itu bisa diobati dengan tanaman itu?”

“Dia tahu karena dia mengetahui semua rencana ini.. benarkan Junho.. kau tahu semua ini dari awal.. itu yang ingin aku dengar langsung dari mulutmu.. Junho, tolong jawab dengan jujur.. aku yakin kau memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan raja karena kau ingin membantu kami bukan?”

“Yang Mulia...” Junho menunduk, tak mampu menatap siapapun yang berada dalam ruangan itu, “Maaf saya terlambat mencegahnya. Jika saja dari awal saya tidak takut dan melaporkan pada Jenderal Han, mungkin Yang Mulia tidak harus terluka dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tolong maafkan saya Yang Mulia, saya siap mendapat hukuman apapun..”

“Aku tidak menyangka.” Jinhyuk menggeleng kecewa, “Junho kau mengetahui siapa otak dari semua ini?”

“Ampuni saya Yang Mulia, tapi saya hanya mengenal siapa orang yang mencuri racun dari gudang kerajaan. Sepertinya prajurit ini menjadi kaki tangan dalang yang merencanakan semua ini, dia juga orang yang sepertinya memata-matai Yang Mulia. Saya kenal dengan prajurit ini, namun tidak dengan yang memerintahnya. Hanya Yang Mulia, sepertinya orang itu salah satu dari menteri Anda..”

Jinhyuk kembali tak menyangka. Pengkhianatan demi pengkhianatan datang dari orang-orang terdekat. Bahkan orang yang ingin membunuhnya adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menaruh curiga pada siapapun. Kecurigaan pertamanya saja baru muncul ketika masalah ini terjadi. Kecurigaan kepada Seungwoo kemarin yang dia lakukan karena dia merasa sudah sangat terdesak dan butuh sebuah alasan untuk disalahkan.

“Menteri?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi, mencoba memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar.

“Iya.. Beberapa kali prajurit itu menyebutkan kata 'Tuan Menteri', dia hanya menyebutkan itu tanpa pernah sekalipun menyebutkan nama seseorang.”

“Siapa prajurit yang menjadi suruhan orang itu? hanya lewat dia kita bisa segera menangkap pelakunya. Selain itu dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan” perintah Jinhyuk, “Kau juga Junho, kau seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu ketika mengetahui semua rencana ini.”

“Maafkan saya Yang Mulia..” mohon Junho sambil turun dari kursi dan berlutut didepan Jinhyuk.

“Tak usah seperti itu, berdirilah.. aku tidak bisa menuntutmu, kau sudah banyak membantuku dan kasus ini. Tapi karena kau sudah lalai melindungi Raja, yang mana itu tugas seorang prajurit dan juga kelalaian melindungi rekanmu sesama prajurit kemarin, maka aku akan minta kau dipindah tugaskan tidak didalam istana lagi, tapi ke desa. Kau akan menjadi penjaga di pulau Gelbgruen.”

“Yang Mulia...” Cha Junho menangis, dia merasa lega karena tidak harus menerima hukuman berat. “Terimakasih...”

“Aku juga berterima kasih karena akhirnya kau mau jujur. Sejin... berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, dia dari tadi ketakutan..”

“Iya...” Sejin akhirnya menghentikan tatapan mautnya pada Junho, “ Jujur aku hanya kecewa padamu Junho.. kau teman Minkyu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa setidaknya jujur padanya...”

“Maafkan aku pangeran Sejin... Maafkan Yang Mulia...”

“Iya sudah berhenti minta maaf... bisa kau sebutkan sekarang siapa nama temanmu itu?”

“Gwan Ijung.. namanya Gwan Ijung...”

* * *

**Hutan Middle**

Kuda yang dipacukan Seungyoun dan kawan-kawan kini sudah memasuki wilayah hutan Middle. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan pemberhentian lama supaya bisa dengan cepat masuk kedalam hutan dan mengikuti arahan yang Hangyul ingat.

Keadaan Hangyul belum begitu pulih, namun dia bersikeras ikut karena hanya dia yang tahu tempat yang harus mereka tuju. Meskipun dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingat pasti, namun dia akan menggunakan instingnya untuk bisa sampai disana.

Malam hampir datang, dan mereka masih belum menemukan tempat yang Hangyul ceritakan, semuanya sudah mulai lelah. Kini mereka memutuskan untuk sejenak menepi sekadar mengisi perut dan memberi makan dan minum kuda.

“Kita tidak bisa terus mencari tak jelas seperti ini.” ucap Seungyoun, “Pangeran Hangyul, apakah kau tidak mengingat hal apa yang kau lihat selama perjalananmu kabur kemarin?”

“Aku hanya...” Hangyul mengepalkan tangannya keras, sebetulnya sejak tadi dia sudah kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

“Bisakah kita mengikuti sungai Wasserblau saja? dan kita telusuri ke arah utara..” tiba-tiba Minkyu memberikan usul.

“Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?” tanya Jenderal Han.

“Aku hanya merasa mau tidak mau para kawanan itu akan pergi ke sungai untuk mencari air atau makanan. Aku pikir sekitar air pasti akan lebih banyak kehidupan daripada berputar didalam hutan..”

“Bagaimana Raja Seungyoun, apakah kau setuju?”

“Kita coba saja.. lebih baik daripada tanpa tujuan seperti sekarang”

“Baiklah, malam ini kita istirahat disini saja, besok pagi kita mulai menyelusuri sungai Wasser.” Jenderal Han Seungwoo yang dipilih sebagai pemimpin kini memutuskan hal ini.

“Aku harap setidaknya kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang baru besok” ucap Seungyoun menutup pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

**Kantor Lembaga Penegak Hukum Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

“Tuan Gwan, anda tahu kenapa anda di sini?” tanya Hwang Yunseong, Kepala Polisi Kerajaan.

Gwan Iljung diam. Dia melihat kertas yang tergulung yang ada dihadapannya, kertas yang bertuliskan surat penangkapan yang baru saja dia dapatkan atas tujuan pencobaan pembunuhan kepada Raja.

“Kalau Anda tidak berkata jujur kami tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, anda tahu apa hukuman yang diberikan pada seseorang yang merancang pembunuhan kepada Raja?”

“Bukan saya yang merancangnya. Saya hanya yang disuruh.” jawab Iljung datar.

“Jadi Anda mengakuinya?”

“I..iya..” ucap Iljung dengan gugup.

“Lalu siapa yang menyuruh Anda?” tanya Yunseong tanpa sedikitpun berubah air mukanya.

Iljung terlihat berpikir, dia tidak langsung menjawab. Yunseong membiarkan hal itu, membuatnya buru-buru menjawab hanya akan membuat dia lebih banyak membuat benteng pertahanan. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara. Ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua seketika menjadi hening.

Iljung sendiri merasa dalam posisi terjepit. Dia selalu berpikir kalau dirinya berhutang budi kepada orang itu. Orang yang selama ini membuatnya berkhianat pada Raja. Apapun yang diperintahkan olehnya pasti akan Iljung turuti. Orang itu adalah pahlawan baginya. Dia yang telah membawanya dari kemiskinan, yang telah memberikan Iljung kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pendidikan, hingga bisa sampai masuk menjadi prajurit kerajaan.

Disisi lain Iljung adalah seorang prajurit. Seseorang yang di didik untuk melindungi negara, rakyat dan juga kerajaan. Dia merasa sudah gagal menjadi aparat yang dipercaya oleh Raja. Dan Iljung tidak bisa memungkiri kalau suruhan orang itu selalu membuatnya merasa gila setiap kali melaksanakannya.

“Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, semua tuduhan ini hanya untukmu,” Yunseong mengancam dengan tenang sambil tersenyum. Wajah Yunseong selalu datar dan jarang tersenyum, maka orang-orang selalu merinding tiap kali melihat Yungseong tersenyum pada mereka.

Iljung menelan ludahnya, matanya mulai tak fokus setelah mendengar ancaman Yunseong.

“Sebenarnya kami sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu, hanya aku ingin membantumu agar hukumanmu lebih ringan jika kau mau berkoordinasi dengan kami dan mengatakan siapa dia..” tambah Yunseong, “dia seorang menteri bukan?”

Iljung makin tak bisa mengontrol raut mukanya. Dia mengigit bibirnya, masih mempertimbangkan apa yang harusnya dia lakukan.

“Katakanlah.. apakah kau lebih takut dia mendapat hukuman daripada kau membuat keluargamu sedih karena kehilangan anaknya?”

Iljung tahu ancaman Yunseong tidak main-main. Jika dia tidak mengatakan itu bisa jadi dia mendapat hukuman terberat, yaitu hukuman mati dan itu pasti akan membuat keluarganya merasa sedih apalagi ibunya.

“Kalau kau tidak mau menyebutkan namanya, tulislah disini.” Yunseong menyodorkan sebuah pena dan selembar kertas.

Dengan gemetar Iljung mengangkat tangannya, meraih pena yang terletak diatas meja. Sambil menangis Iljung menulis sebuah nama. Nama yang membuat Yunseong menarik nafas panjang.

“Baiklah... terima kasih telah bekerja sama, aku pastikan kau akan mendapat hukuman lebih ringan dari yang seharusnya kau dapatkan”

* * *

**Hutan Middle, Dekat Sungai Wasserblau**

“Aku melihat sebuah rumah...” teriak Byungchan yang ada dibarisan paling depan kelompok pencarian Wooseok dan Yohan. Sejak matahari muncul mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri sungai.

“Mari kita kesana..” balas Seungyoun yang disertai dengan anggukan Seungwoo.

Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu tidak besar, dihalamannya ada banyak sekali kayu bakar yang disusun rapih. Byungchan bisa melihat pemiliknya sedang sibuk membuat sebuah kotak yang cukup besar disamping rumah tersebut.

Seluruh anggota berhenti tak jauh dari rumah, lalu turun yang menarik kudanya kesana. Si pemilik rumah terlihat terkejut melihat sekelompok orang yang tak biasanya lewat, hutan Middle bukanlah tempat yang sering dikunjungi orang-orang. Apalagi oleh mereka yang pakaiannya terlihat tidak biasa.

“Kalian semua siapa?” tanya pemilik rumah dengan ramah, “Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Kami dari Kerajaan” jawab Seungwoo, “Kami sedang mencari seseorang..”

Pemilik itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega, “Apakah orang itu.. hmm.. saya dan adik saya menemukan dua orang.. hmm... bagaimana saya menjelaskannya..”

Seungwoo dan yang lain lalu saling melihat, dua orang adalah penjelasan yang sangat tepat untuk objek yang sedang mereka cari.

“Apakah mereka ada didalam?”

“Hmm... yang satu iya, dia masih belum sadar dari kemarin, dan masih tertidur, adik saya sedang mencari tanaman obat untuknya. Hmm.. satu orang lagi... dia ada dibelakang, ketika kami menemukannya dia sudah tidak bernyawa..”

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang hari, seluruh orang yang datang bersama Seungwoo terkejut mendengar hal itu. Apalagi Hangyul, wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi pucat.

“Boleh kami melihat mereka?” Seungwoo sebagai pemimpin berusaha tenang, dibelakangnya Minkyu berusaha menguatkan Hangyul, meski dia sendiri harusnya menjadi orang yang paling sedih, karena kedua pamannyalah yang ada didalam. Dia harus menerima bahwa paman yang dia cari ada yang tidak sadarkan diri dan ada yang telah meninggal dunia.

“Mari masuk..” ucap itu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

* * *

**Ruang Kerja Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

“Dia ditemukan bunuh diri diruang kerjanya, anak buah dan pengikutnya sudah kami tangkap..” ucap Hwang Yunseong, “Hmm, di atas meja saya menemukan ini, sepertinya dia meninggalkan surat ini untuk anda Yang Mulia..”

“Terima kasih Yunseong... Tolong jangan sampai berita ini tersebar kemanapun, bagaimana juga dia adalah pernah berjasa terhadap negeri dan kerajaan ini...”

“Baik Yang Mulia...”

“Kau boleh pergi..”

Hwang Yunseong akhirnya meninggalkan Jinhyuk sendirian bersama surat yang ada ditangannya, surat yang disimpan didalam amplop coklat dengan stempel lilin merah.

Jinhyuk membuka perlahan surat itu. Setelah mendapat kabar pertama kali mengenai nama pelaku yang ingin membunuhnya, Jinhyuk tidak merasa marah. Dia malah merasa sedih dan bingung. Sedih mengapa harus orang itu dan bingung kenapa dia ingin melakukan itu padanya.

Orang yang sudah dia anggap dekat dengannya, sama seperti ayahnya sendiri, yang selalu dia tanya setiap kali dia membutuhkan solusi yang bijak. Orang yang membuatnya kemarin sempat mencurigai sahabatnya sendiri karena saking dia percaya padanya.

“Tuan Noh...” lirih Jinhyuk ketika dia membaca kalimat pertama menteri itu.

> _Yang Terhormat Lee Jinhyuk,_
> 
> _Jinhyuk, sepertinya aku ingin memanggil namamu saja disaat-saat seperti ini, bukan dengan kata Yang Mulia, bukan juga dengan kata Paduka Raja._
> 
> _Aku mungkin sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi jika kau membaca surat ini. Mungkin kau sedang mengejekku sekarang karena aku seperti pengecut yang lari dengan cara bunuh diri. Tapi aku lebih baik mati seperti ini, setidaknya aku mati sebagai abdi negara daripada mati sebagai penjahat didalam penjara atau pengasingan._
> 
> _Jinhyuk, bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan racun didalam tubuhmu? Racun yang perlahan menyebar hingga kau merasa seluruh tubuhmu sakit dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun. Menyakitkan sekali bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan oleh ayahku dulu. Dia yang mati demi melindungi Ayahmu ketika ikut berperang dengan bangsa Quan. Panah yang tertancap tepat didadanya, membuat dia mati saat itu juga._
> 
> _Aku tahu kalian selalu menyebutnya sebagai pahlawan, tapi kau harus tahu Jinhyuk, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apa yang terjadi kepada Ayahku. Ayahmu Lee Dongwook, yang masih muda saat itu dengan sengaja berlari kebelakang Ayahku. Menjadikan Ayahku sebagai tameng agar dia selamat. Kalian, keluarga Lee bisa dengan mudah menjadikan orang-orang menjadi apapun yang kalian mau._
> 
> _Kau juga Jinhyuk, kau sama saja dengan Ayahmu, bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan bagaimana Ayahku bersusah payah membuat taktik agar Sonne menang melawan Holz. Kau lebih percaya pada Han Seungwoo dan dengan mudah pula mempercayai bangsa Holz daripada aku bangsamu sendiri. Miris aku membayankan bagaimana Sonne bisa dipimpin oleh orang sepertimu?_
> 
> _Kau harus tahu, jika kau masih terus seperti ini, lima tahun lagi Holz akan merebut semua wilayah Sonne, dan kau juga anak-anak dan keluargamu akan kalah dan tidak menjadi apapun. Sonne akan hancur dan terbunuh oleh mereka. Aku mengutuk kalian dengan sumpah ini. Meskipun aku tidak akan melihatnya, tapi aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Camkan itu._

Jinhyuk melipat surat itu kembali. Perasaannya campur aduk, sedih, kesal dan marah. Tak percaya dengan semua yang dijelaskan Noh Dohan didalam surat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada lelaki tua itu. Andai saja dulu dia menceritakan langsung pada Jinhyuk, mungkin Jinhyuk akan minta maaf berlutut atas nama Ayahnya, dan segala sesuatu ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jinhyuk menarik nafas panjang, masalah yang sebenarnya sudah selesai ini tetap menjadi beban baginya. Kini Jinhyuk hanya berharap bahwa Wooseok dan Yohan ditemukan dengan selamat, agar dia tidak makin terus merasa kalau dirinya sudah gagal menjadi Raja di negeri ini.

* * *

**Hutan Middle**

Gelap kembali mewarnai langit. Hangyul sekarang duduk didepan sungai, sendiri. Setelah tadi dia melihat Yohan yang terbaring tak bernyawa, juga Wooseok yang tidak sadar, dirinya hancur. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya diam dan pergi menyendiri, tanpa ingin diikuti oleh siapapun.

“Minumlah..” Byungchan melemparkan tembikar tempat air minum miliknya, “Setidaknya kau harus minum sesuatu, kau tidak mau Jenderal Han membawa banyak korban pulang ke kerajaankan, jangan makin menyusahkan dia”

Hangyul menangkap tembikar itu. Dia sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Byungchan, walaupun dalam hati dia membenarkan kalau dia harus kuat demi orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan siapa-siapa lagi.

“Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi bukan begini cara meluapkan kesedihan. Lihatlah Minkyu, anak itu sejak tadi sambil menangis namun dia terus membantu tuan Kookheon membuat peti untuk Yohan..”

Hangyul menatap kosong pada air sungai yang mengalir. Dia tahu, harusnya dia tidak diam saja, banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Wooseok dan Yohan. Sekuat tenaga kini dia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sejak tadi tak sekalipun dia menangis.

“Kalian pasti sahabat baik sampai kau benar-benar terpukul seperti ini, ak-”

“Berhenti berbicara..” potong Hangyul, “jika kau mau menggangguku tolong jangan sekarang..”

“Aku bukan mau mengganggumu..” Byungchan mengambil sebuah kerikil lalu melemparkannya kesungai. “Aku hanya ingin membuatmu jujur pada perasaanmu..”

Byungchan memberikan sebuah gelang. Gelang yang tadi dijatuhkan Hangyul ketika pergi setelah melihat mayat Yohan. “Kau tadi menjatuhkan ini, gelang yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Yohan bukan? Kalian sangat dekat, aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat. Mungkin sudah seperti saudara. Aku juga pernah kehilangan saudara, adik kandungku malah. Dan kau tahu? saat itu aku bahkan seperti orang gila sampai beberapa bulan. Kalau bukan karena ka Seungyoun yang mengajakku main, mungkin aku masih gila sampai sekarang..”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menahan perasaanmu, jika kau sedih maka menangislah. Jika kau marah maka marahlah. Memendam perasaan dengan diam seperti ini hanya akan merusak dirimu sendiri..”

Hangyul mendengar satu persatu perkataan Byungchan. Dilihatnya gelang yang ada ditangannya. Gelang yang dibuat dari sebuah kayu yang dibuat oleh Yohan ini adalah gelang persahabatan mereka. Gelang yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangan mereka sejak mereka remaja.

Tak sadar air mata Hangyul satu persatu menetes, membasahi gelang itu. Air mata yang menjadi luapan rasa sesak yang bertumpuk dihatinya. Dia kini menangis dengan keras.

Byungchan menepuk punggung pria itu pelan. Dia tahu jika sudah menangis seperti ini, setidaknya besok pagi, beban dihati Hangyul akan hilang.

* * *

**Tempat Pemakaman, Sonnenzentrum**

Setelah makan pagi Jinhyuk meminta Sejin untuk menemaninya mengunjungi makan Ayahnya. Sejin dengan senang hati menemani sepupunya itu.

“Sejin, apakah aku sudah menjadi Raja yang baik?” tanya Jinhyuk ketika mereka sudah tiba didepan gunungan tanah makam Ayahnya.

“Tentu saja kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum pahit, dan Sejin bisa merasakan kalau sepupunya ini sedang butuh dukungan yang lebih darinya.

“Kau tahu menjadi Raja diumur yang masih muda tidaklah mudah. Kau harus memikul beban ini diusia 25 tahunmu karena paman Dongwook tak memiliki umur panjang. Disaat kau masih belum siap dan masih belajar. Tapi kau tahu Jinhyuk?”

“Ehm?”

“Kau memiliki sebuah aura yang mudah dicintai oleh semua orang. Semua orang mendukungmu, dan kau dengan cepat bisa beradaptasi. Lihatlah negeri Sonne yang kau bangun sekarang, pendidikan, usaha dan seluruhnya, itu hasil usahamu...”

“Kau terlalu berlebihan... Ayahku yang melakukan semua ini..”

“Paman Dongwook yang memulai, tapi kau yang membangun dan menjaga semuanya. Jika kau bukan Raja yang hebat, maka semua ini akan hancur dalam semalam.. Percayalah, tanyakan saja pada rakyatmu.. mereka mencintaimu..”

“Tapi Tuan Noh..”

“Jinhyuk.. Tuan Noh, dia dari awal sudah membenci keluarga kita. Apapun yang kita lakukan akan terlihat salah dimatanya..”

“Aku ingin berpikiran jelek kepadanya, tapi bagaimana jika benar-benar Ayahku yang membuatnya seperti itu? Ayahku yang membunuh Ayah tuan Noh..”

“Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi Jinhyuk kau tahu, kadang orang lebih mudah melupakan ratusan kebaikan dan mengingat satu keburukan. Paman Dongwook mungkin pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa mudanya, namun dia berusaha memperbaiki, lihatlah betapa dia banyak membantu keluarga Noh, meskipun mereka tak pernah menyadarinya.”

“Ayolah..” Sejin menepuk bahu saudaranya, “Mana Lee Jinhyuk yang berkarisma yang sering aku lihat. Sekarang lupakan itu semua. Anggap hal ini sebagai pelajaran yang bisa menguatkanmu. Kau adalah Raja kami. Kau harus kuat..”

Jinhyuk tersenyum, dia merasa lega bisa bercerita kepada Sejin, setidaknya ada orang yang bisa menguatkannya disaat-saat lemah seperti ini, “Aku rindu Wooseok..”

“Hahaha... aku tahu, biasanya kau menceritakan hal seperti ini pada dia kan? Hari ini aku hanya pengganti penasihat kerajaan yang sekarang belum pulang. Huh.. semoga mereka cepat kembali. Aku juga rindu pada Yohan. Biasanya dia dan Hangyul yang menemaniku pergi ke pasar untuk membeli kain lukis yang baru..”

“Aku juga berharap begitu” Jinhyuk menatap jauh hamparan ladang hijau ini disekitar pemakaman. Dia berharap tidak akan ada lagi orang yang harus dia kuburkan sebelum dirinya.

* * *

**Hutan Middle**

“Kalian yakin akan melanjutkan pencarian?” tanya Seungwoo kepada Seungyoun dan Byungchan.

Seungyoun mengangguk dengan yakin, “Aku masih ingin mencari tempat itu dan menemukan jejak mereka, mungkin paling lama satu tujuh malam, setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk menjemput Dohyon, tolong titip anak itu.”

“Baiklah.. Hati-hati..”

“Kalian juga.. jelaskan ini juga kepada Lee Jinhyuk, aku tidak kabur, aku akan kembali mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang dilakukan orang-orangku..”

“Tenang saja, dan Raja Seungyoun, anda tidak perlu mempertanggungjawabkan apapun, kami tahu siapa yang salah atas semua ini.” Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Seungwoo lalu naik keatas kuda. Dibelakangnya sudah ada rombongan yang akan pulang. Wooseok yang sudah sadar namun belum bisa banyak bicara kini duduk didalam kereta bersama Hangyul, sementara dibelakang peti yang membawa jenazah Yohanpun sudah diikat pada kuda yang dibawa Minkyu.

“Kami pergi dulu, terima kasih Tuan Kookheon dan Tuan Yubin.”

Selepas kata perpisahan itu Seungwoo pergi dengan kain hitam yang terikat dikepalanya.

* * *

**Gerbang Kerajaan, Sonnenzentrum**

Han Seungwoo dengan kudanya masuk paling depan. Kain hitam yang awalnya terikat dikepalanya kini dia tusukan pada pedangnya. Dengan raut wajah yang sedih, dia angkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi ketika masuk ke wilayah kerajaan. Sampai-sampai Jinhyuk, Sejin dan seluruh anggota kerajaan bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Mereka merasa akan ada berita buruk yang akan mereka dengar. Namun mereka tetap berusaha tenang, menunggu Seungwoo dan rombongan sampai didepan mereka.

Sesampainya didepan Raja Jinhyuk, Seungwoo akhirnya turun, dia membuka pintu kereta yang ada dibelakangnya. Disana ada Hangyul yang turun sambil memapah Wooseok yang makin kurus dan pucat. Ada perasaan lega sekaligus sedih di hati semua orang kala menyaksikan itu.

Jika Wooseok masih bisa berjalan dengan baik dengan tuntunan Hangyul, maka yang tergolek didalam peti yang turut dalam rombongan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yohan. Prajurit Kerajaan yang sangat Jinhyuk percaya. Setelah menyuruh Hangyul untuk membawa Wooseok cepat masuk kedalam istana, Jinhyuk menghampiri peti mayat tersebut dengan wajah sedihnya.

Dengan berat hati dia membuka tutup peti itu. Disana ada Yohan yang terbaring dengan tenang yang sudah dipenuhi dengan bunga. Jinhyukpun lemas, bulir air matapun kini membasahi pipinya. Dengan telapak tangannya, pria itu mengusap lembut wajah Yohan, merapikan helaian rambut yang makin mengering dan warna wajah yang makin memucat.

Jinhyuk membuka lencana yang dia pakai pada jas kerajaannya, sebuah lencana berbentuk matahari yang sering dia gunakan. Dia lalu menyelipkan itu disela-sela tangan kaku Yohan.

“Kau telah melakukan semua dengan baik sebagai prajurit Sonne... Terima kasih telah melindungi kami semua..”

Sekali lagi Jinhyuk mengusap pipi pemuda itu, “Jenderal Han, Ayo kita lekas kuburkan dia, sudah terlalu lama Yohan seperti ini, waktunya dia beristirahat dengan tenang.”

“Baik Yang Mulia..”

* * *

**Tempat Pemakaman, Sonnenzentrum**

Entah kenapa sore itu hujan begitu deras turun, mungkin alam tahu bahwa Sonne kehilangan orang terbaiknya, atau alam ingin menyembunyikan tangisan-tangisan orang-orang yang kini hadir di pemakaman Kim Yohan.

Dohyon yang selama ini makin dekat dengan Sejin turut ikut hadir di pemakaman. Sesungguhnya dia merasa tidak pantas ada disini, dari semua berita yang dia dengar, Dohyon menyimpulkan bahwa semua hal ini terjadi karena tuan Ahn, orang dari Bangsanya, yang juga dekat dengannya.

Dohyon malu dan takut berada dekat dengan Sonne, dia kini berdiri jauh dibelakang memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Dia merasa sendirian, apalagi Ayah dan paman Byungchan tidak ikut pulang bersama rombongan Seungwoo. Beberapa pengawal yang ditinggalkan dengannya jarang bisa dia temui karena mereka ditempat ditempat lain, sementara dia tinggal di Istana bersama Sejin.

“Kenapa berdiri disini?” ucap Jinwoo yang datang menghampirinya.

“Kamu kenapa kesini?”

“Aku tidak suka melihat pemakaman.” ucap Jinwoo, matanya masih sembab setelah mendengar bahwa guru bela dirinya itu meninggal dunia.

“Maafkan aku..”

“Kenapa kau minta maaf?”

“Semua ini terjadi karena perbuatan orang-orang Holz.. aku kenal siapa yang menculik mereka.. dia baik padaku, aku sendiri tidak menyangka..”

“Yang berniat membunuh Ayahku juga adalah orang yang baik, dan aku juga tidak menyangka.” Jinwoo tersenyum miris, “Sepertinya semua orang pasti pernah memiliki kesalahan.. namun tanggung jawab mereka yang berbuat salah untuk minta maaf bukan kamu atau orang-orang sekitarnya. Jadi kau tak usah meminta maaf atas apa yang tidak kamu lakukan..”

Dohyon mengangguk setuju, “Kamu benar, tapi tetap saja...”

“Baiklah baik.. aku terima permintaan maafmu...” ucap Jinwoo asal untuk menyenangkan hati Dohyon. “Ayo kita masuk duluan, aku mulai kedinginan. Aku sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada paman Yohan, aku tahu dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Dia akan menjadi pelindung Sonne dari atas sana..”

Jinwoo menarik tangan Dohyon lari meninggalkan lapangan, masuk kedalam bangunan yang ada disana sambil menunggu semua keluarganya selesai dengan acara pemakaman.

* * *

**Hutan Middle**

Lima hari sudah berlalu semenjak mereka berpisah dengan rombongan kerajaan. Seungyoun dan kawan-kawan sudah berhasil menemukan bilik tempat Ahn dan pengikutnya menawan Hangyul dan yang lain.

Disana Seungyoun semakin yakin karena dia menemukan sebuah kertas yang sudah disobek dan terbakar. Suratnya yang seharusnya sekarang sampai ditangan Jinhyuk. Buku catatan kakek tuan Yoon sepertinya masih ada ditangan tuan Ahn.

“Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan hutan ini..” ucap Byungchan pada Seungyoun. “Lebih baik kita juga segera pergi dari sini.. persediaan makanan kita makin menipis..”

“Tunggu sebentar lagi.. kau tahu Byungchan, dari saat kita meninggalkan bilik itu, aku merasa ada orang lain yang mengikuti kita..”

“Hah?” Byungchan berteriak, dia lalu melirik sekitarnya yang kini gelap. “Apa kakak yakin?”

“Iya.. dia mungkin tuan Ahn, namun dia sepertinya mencari celah kapan aku sendirian.. jadi aku punya rencana..”

“Jangan bilang...” Byungchan dapat merasakan kalau Seungyoun sudah merencanakan hal yang berbahaya bagi dirinya sendiri, “Jangan ka, Tuan Ahn memiliki keahlian pedang jauh lebih hebat daripada dirimu.. kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkannya sendirian”

“Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. Biarkan aku Byungchan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku,” Seungyoun memberikan sebuah kain yang selalu terikat dilengan atasnya, “Namun jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, berikan ini kepada Dohyon, dan katakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya.”

“Omong kosong...” Byungchan mengikatkan lagi kain itu kelengan Seungyoun, “Kau akan kembali lagi denganku untuk menjemput anak itu, aku yakin, cepat selesaikan urusan dengan tuan Ahn.”

Seungyoun tersenyum, dia mengangguk yakin, “Iya.. kita akan menjemput dia bersama.”

* * *

Keesokan harinya Seungyoun sengaja pergi sendiri meninggalkan kelompoknya. Dia diam-diam pergi sebelum Byungchan bangun dan berubah pikiran lalu menahannya. Kudanya dia arahkan kedalam hutan, ketempat yang lebih lembab, lebih sepi dan lebih gelap. Sengaja agar orang yang mengikutinya merasa aman untuk memunculkan diri dihadapannya.

Selama memacu kudanya, Seungyoun bisa mendengar langkah kuda lain yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia sengaja pura-pura tak sadar, meskipun sesekali refleks menengok karena sudah terlalu penasaran. Disatu titik akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun, berpura-pura istirahat padahal dia sengaja memancing agar orang itu lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

Tak sabar karena orang itu tetap bersembunyi akhirnya Seungyounlah yang maju, dia melempar pisau tepat pada satu pohon tepat didepan tempat orang itu bersembunyi.

Dengan suara lantang Seungyoun berteriak, “Keluarlah... aku tahu kau mengikutiku dari kemarin..”

Lelaki yang sudah Seungyoun duga akhirnya menampakan ujung hidungnya. Setelah mencabut pisau Seungyoun, wajah yang tak asing bagi Seungyoun itu kini berjalan kearahnya.

“Tuan Ahn... akhirnya aku menemukanmu..”

Lelaki separuh baya itu melemparkankan pisau ke kaki Seungyoun, “Jangan sembarangan menggunakan pisaumu..”

“Tuan Ahn, jangan menasehatiku hal baik setelah melukai banyak orang..”

“Aku tidak pernah melukai siapapun, mereka pantas mendapatkannya..”

“Apa maumu melakukan semua ini?”

“Hahaha... sudah kuduga, Raja Cho Seungyoun tidak akan mengerti apa tujuanku, apakah kau kini sudah menjadi budak bangsa Sonne?”

“Jaga ucapanmu tuan Ahn...”

“Kau yang harus menjaga sikapmu tuan Cho Seungyoun. Kau adalah Raja tapi kau mau-maunya bekerja sama dengan musuh bangsamu, bangsa yang membunuh leluhur bangsamu. Aku hanya ingin merebut kembali apa yang sudah mereka rebut dari kita dulu... Dan semua rencana ini gagal, gara-gara si pria tua itu tidak bisa berhasil membunuh Raja Sonne..”

“Apa kau juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan mereka?”

“Semuanya.. semuanya.. aku terlibat dengan semua yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini, bahkan aku yang sengaja memanipulasimu agar kau mau mengirimku sebagai utusan. Tuan Cho Seungyoun kau terlalu naif...” pria mendecih, “Kalau saja semua lancar, mungkin Holz sekarang yang berkuasa, dan bangsa kita akan sejahtera.. Aku berniat membunuh pria tua yang serakah itu dan memberikan kepemimpinan Sonne padamu... Kita yang berhak meneruskan menjaga wilayah-wilayah itu..”

Seungyoun menggeleng, tak mengerti terhadap jalan pikiran orang yang ada didepannya.

“Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan telah memakan banyak korban” ucap Seungyoun.

“Sudah kubilang, mereka pantas mendapatkannya, bangsa licik dan jahat seperti itu pantas mendapatkannya..”

“Lalu apa bedanya denganmu tuan Ahn, kau juga licik dan jahat. Kau sudah membunuh banyak orang yang tak bersalah dan masih berencana untuk mengkudeta sebuah wilayah.. apakah itu bukan hal jahat?!” Seungyoun meninggikan suaranya, dia sudah tak sabar lagi mengdengar ucapan-ucapan tuan Ahn.

“Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku jahat?”

“Iya... kau adalah penjahat tuan Ahn, aku sebagai perwakilan bangsa Holz merasa kecewa padamu..”

“Tidak, aku adalah pahlawan bagi mereka... aku yang akan mengeluarkan mereka dari kemiskinan...”

“Tidak kau salah... kau hanya penjahat yang membuat malu Holz..”

“Tutup mulutmu brengsek..” Ahn Jinyeong, lelaki itu lalu menarik pedangnya. Dengan cepat dia menyerang Seungyoun. Namun Seungyoun bukan lawan yang mudah juga, dengan sigap dia menangkis hunusan pedang tuan Ahn dengan pedangnya.

Perkelahian itu berlangsung lama, hingga akhirnya posisi Seungyoun terjepit. Dirinya kini sudah bersandar pada sebuah batu tebing dengan posisi ujung pedang tuan Ahn tepat berada pada lehernya. Tangannya tak bisa bergerak karena ditahan oleh tangan lain tuan Ahn.

“Kau akan kalah jika berkelahi denganku Cho Seungyoun..”

“Bunuhlah aku tuan Ahn, maka kau akan makin dibenci oleh bangsamu sendiri..”

“Diam!” nafas tuan Ahn makin tak terkontrol, bola matanya memperlihatkan kemarahannya. “Pedang ini bisa membunuhmu kapan saja..”

“Ayo bunuhlah...”

“Kau.. berani..beraninya...” Tuan Ahn mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, sebentar lagi pedang itu dia akan tanamkan tepat dijantung Seungyoun.

“Aargghhh... arrhh..” Beberapa detik kemudian darah segara mengalir dimulut pria itu. Tubuhnya jatuh ketanah, kibasan pedang itu membunuhnya ditempat.

“Bodoh kau Cho Seungyoun..” ucap pria yang pedangnya kini basah oleh darah. Dia berlutut menutup mata pria tua yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

“Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolongku Byungchan..” Seungyoun berlari memeluk pria yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya pada Seungyoun.

Tadi ketika tuan Ahn mengangkat pedangnya, pedang Byungchan terlebih dulu menebas tubuh pria tua itu.

“Lepaskan, bagaimana jika aku terlambat dan kau mati ditangannya?” tanya Byungchan yang masih kesal dengan kebodohan yang dilakukan temannya. “Kau lebih tua dariku dan kau seorang Raja tapi kau sangat tidak hati-hati jika sudah masuk dalam urusan seperti ini..”

“Kalau aku mati maka kau hanya harus menguburkanku dan menjadi ayah angkat bagi Dohyon..”

“Sialan..”

“Terima kasih Byungchan..” Seungyoun merangkul kembali sahabatnya itu, “Kau tahu aku ingin sekali membunuh orang ini, namun aku teringat pada keluarganya di Holz.. pada anak-anaknya..”

“Mereka tidak pantas memilik ayah yang berpikiran seperti ini. Sebelum pria ini mendidik anak-anaknya dengan pikiran yang tidak sehat lebih baik kita mencegahnya.. Aku tidak ingin bangsaku menjadi bangsa pembunuh..”

“Kau juga baru saja membunuh orang Byungchan..”

Byungchan merasa kesal kembali, dia lalu melemparkan pedangnya, “Aku membunuh untuk melindungimu..”

“Hahaha.. iya maaf-maaf aku hanya bercanda.” Seungyoun mengambil kembali pedangnya, kau telah menyelamatkanku dan bangsa Holz dari orang jahat. Kau pahlawan Byungchan..”

“Berhenti bicara seperti ini. Ayo kita cepat kuburkan tuan Ahn dan pergi dari sini..” Byungchan berjalan menuju kudanya untuk mengambil perkakas lain, “Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan Dohyon..”

“Iya.. aku juga rindu padanya..”

* * *

* * *

**_“Sudah selesai?” tanya Donghyun pada Wonjin._ **

**_“Iya selesai... kan sudah terbunuh orang-orang jahatnya..”_ **

**_“AAHHH.. ka Wonjin, ceritakan padaku lagi tentang bagaimana Raja Lee Jinhyuk dan Raja Cho Seungyoun selanjutnya.. Apa mereka jadi bekerja sama?”_ **

**_“Hmm...”_ **

**_“Ayolah...” pinta Donghyun merajuk._ **

**_“Aku akan ceritakan asal kau pinjamkan alat games terbaru yang Tony beli kemarin dari luar negeri kemarin... dia tidak akan meminjamkan padaku walau aku memohon-mohon..”_ **

**_“Hmm... deal... nanti aku pinjamkan..”_ **

**_“Deal... Ok lanjut, jadii setelah Cho Seungyoun dan Choi Byungchan...”_ **

* * *

* * *

**Istana Lee Sejin**

Lee Jinhyuk berada disana setelah mendengar kabar kalau Cho Seungyoun sudah pulang dan langsung datang ketempat anaknya. Kini kedua Ayah sekaligus Raja ini duduk disalah satu ruang didalam Istana, sementara anak-anak mereka bermain bersama Sejin diruang lukisnya.

“Memang, sebanyak apapun aku memberikan fasilitas, yang bisa membuat Dohyon tersenyum lebar seperti ini hanya Ayahnya” ucap Jinhyuk kepada Seungyoun.

“Terima kasih telah menjaga dia..”

“Sudah tugasku, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah menemukan orang-orang itu?”

“Tuan Ahn.. maksudku pemimpinnya, dia sudah kami amankan.. aku jamin tidak akan ada lagi orang berbahaya yang punya pikiran seperti dia..” Seungyoun merasa terlalu kejam menceritakan hal sesungguhnya, namun Jinhyuk sendiri mengerti kata aman dibalik cerita Seungyoun.

“Syukurlah..” ucap Jinhyuk merasa lega.

“Aku minta maaf sekali lagi atas segala kekacauan yang terjadi.. Kami tidak akan mengganggu bangsa Sonne lagi setelah ini..”

“Hhm..” Jinhyuk tertawa kecil, “Bisakah kita berhenti saling merasa bersalah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan masa lalu lagi. Yang penting semua sudah aman, orang yang ingin berbuat jahat sudah mendapat balasannya, dan wilayah kita sudah bersih dari mereka..”

Seungyoun merasa setuju dengan hal itu, meskipun tetap ada hal yang mengganjal ketika dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang kerjasama mereka.

“AH iya..” Jinhyuk seperti teringat sesuatu, “Apakah penawaran kerjasama Holz dan Sonne masih ada?”

Seungyoun terkejut, ucapan yang seharusnya terlontar dari mulutnya, malah datang dari Jinhyuk terlebih dahulu.

“Aku telah melihat bahwa tidak akan ada rugi jika kita melakukan kerjasama, bahkan dari segi sumber daya alam ataupun manusia, kita bisa saling melengkapi,” tambah Jinhyuk lagi.

“Benarkah?” Seungyoun masih tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar.

“Tentu saja. Sejin dan Minkyu sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang Holz, dan aku mendengar juga dari Jinwoo kalau dia makin ahli bermain pedang setelah diajarkan oleh Dohyon. Jika kita bekerja sama dalam hal pertahanan, sepertinya kita akan menjadi duet yang tidak terkalahkan. Bukan begitu?”

Seungyoun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lebar dan puas. “Iya... begitu..”

“Hahaha... jadi bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian sebelum kalian kembali ke Holz.. akan aku kirimkan beberapa orang dari sini juga untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan nelayan dan pedagang disana..”

“Aku setuju...”

“Hmm... sejak kapan kalian berdua terdengar lebih akrab dari biasanya?” suara Sejin menghentikan tawa panjang kedua lelaki itu. “Aku tak menyangka kalian akan tertawa bersama setelah saling bersikap dingin diawal pertemuan..”

“Apakah waktuku sudah habis?” tanya Jinhyuk, sadar kalau Sejin sudah masuk kesana artinya waktu istirahatnya sudah habis.

“Iya kau harus cepat kembali bekerja dan membiarkan Raja Seungyoun beristirahat..”

“Baiklah..” Jinhyuk akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi, “Selamat beristirahat..”

“Selamat bekerja..” balas Seungyoun sambil tertawa.

“Aku harus menuliskan ini dalam diaryku sehingga orang-orang tahu bahwa hari ini kedua Raja Holz dan Sonne sudah berdamai..”

* * *

* * *

_**“Lalu setelah itu Holzsonne menjadi sebuah negara?” tanya Donghyun lagi, ketika Wonjin istirahat karena tenggorokannya kering.** _

_**“Tidak.. masih banyak cerita... kedua Raja itu sempat bersama-sama mengajak bangsa Mond untuk bekerjasama juga namun ditolak. Mereka sama-sama membangun jalanan yang menghubungkan langsung kedua istana, sehingga jalan yang dilalui lebih mudah dan cepat, kedua wilayah ini akhirnya bersatu menjadi satu negara ketika Lee Jinwoo dan Cho Dohyon menjadi Raja. Keduanya sama-sama merealisasikan cita-cita mereka ketika masih muda..”** _

_**“WOW..”** _

_**“Seru bukan?”** _

_**“Lalu bagaimana dengan Dongpyo dan keluarga Han?”** _

_**“Dalam buku diceritakan kalau Han Seungwoo ikut pergi ke Holz ketika Raja Seungyoun dan kelompoknya pulang kesana. Dongpyo juga ikut, dan dia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berdarah sama dengan kakeknya.”** _

_**“Senangnya.. Dongpyo jadi bisa mengenal kedua bangsa nenek moyangnya..”** _

_**“Betul.. Dongpyo juga yang akhirnya menjadi kepala pertahanan pertama negara Holzsonne..”** _

_**“Kalau Choi Byungchan?”** _

_**“Tidak banyak arsip dari kerajaan Holz, tapi kalau dari satu sumber yang kakak baca katanya dia akhirnya keluar dari kerajaan dan bekerja untuk menafkahi anak-anak tuan Ahn. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh ayah mereka.”** _

_**“Baik sekali, dari semuanya aku paling suka Choi Byungchan. Dia yang paling baik..” gumam Donghyun pelan yang membuat Wonjin tersenyum, “Lalu bagaimana dengan Penasihat Wooseok dan Minkyu juga Pangeran Hangyul?”** _

_**“Penasihat Wooseok kembali bertugas setelah satu bulan dia beristirahat. Dia sedikit trauma ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang Holz, makanya sampai akhir hayatnya dia belum pernah mengunjungi wilayah Holz. Kim Minkyu, dia akhirnya menjadi guru di Holz, mengajar anak-anak dipesisir pantai. Dan Pangeran Hangyul, dia kembali bekerja di kerajaan membantu Raja, dia juga yang menulis semua sejarah dan mengarsipkan peristiwa ini.”** _

_**“Ka Wonjin hebat! Kenapa kau bisa menghapalkan semua ini?”** _

_**“Karena aku senang mempelajari sejarah... dari sejarah aku belajar banyak hal tentang manusia, kesuksesan dan kegagalan mereka. Dan bangsa kita sekarang adalah bentuk dari usaha yang dilakukan dimasa lalu, jadi jangan sampai kita melupakan itu..”** _

_**“Mantap mantap...”** _

_**“Apakah kakak masih mau menceritakan bagaimana kisah Perang antara kakeknya Lee Jinhyuk dan kakeknya Raja Cho Seungyoun?”** _

_**“Ohh.. tidak-tidak.. tidak hari ini, mulutku sudah kering, sekarang kau harus membayarku dengan meminjamkan gamesnya Tony..”** _

_**“Hehe.. sipp, janji nanti bakal cerita lagi?”** _

_**“Janji...”** _

* * *

* * *

_The END_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Holz dalam bahasa Jerman berarti Kayu (Wood), penulis menggunakan ini karena nama panggung Seungyoun adalah Woodz. Sonne dalam bahasa Jerman berarti Sun, seperti yang kita ketahui Lee Jinhyuk mendapat julukan Baby Sun setelah acara Produce berakhir.  
> 2\. Lagu baru mereka Touché milik Woodz/Cho Seungyoun dan 활 Bow milik Jinhyuk menjadi salah satu ide pada salah satu aspek didalam cerita. Touché adalah satu istilah dalam permainan anggar, maka itulah kenapa penulis membuat Kerajaan Holz lebih mahir bermain pedang, sementara Kerajaan Sonne mahir dalam memanah.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> 1\. Holz dalam bahasa Jerman berarti Kayu (Wood), penulis menggunakan ini karena nama panggung Seungyoun adalah Woodz. Sonne dalam bahasa Jerman berarti Sun, seperti yang kita ketahui Lee Jinhyuk mendapat julukan Baby Sun setelah acara Produce berakhir.  
> 2\. Lagu baru mereka Touché milik Woodz/Cho Seungyoun dan 활 Bow milik Jinhyuk menjadi salah satu ide pada salah satu aspek didalam cerita. Touché adalah satu istilah dalam permainan anggar, maka itulah kenapa penulis membuat Kerajaan Holz lebih mahir bermain pedang, sementara Kerajaan Sonne mahir dalam memanah.


End file.
